Tomorrow Comes Today
by Heolstor
Summary: Saving the Future by fixing the past.
1. Prologue

Hmm…Hello dear reader. I hope you are a Teen Titans fan, or a fan of mine, because this is the first story I have written in a while and it's a teen titans' fic. So if you are a fan of either…please bear with me. I really enjoy writing this. The title makes sense for now, but I might think of something better.

Quickly I do not own Teen Titans or anything like that. And Also, I would appreciate reviews greatly, even if they are flames. I like to improve my writing whenever I can, so don't hesitate.

Oh, and if my story does fail to interest you or what not, I would like to plug an author named Post. He is amazing. Check out his Teen Titans stories or his X-Men evolution stories. Both are awesome.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
-Heolstor

* * *

Tomorrow Comes Today.  
Prologue

* * *

I looked around in fright.

_How did I get here? Where am I? Is this?_

I gasped in horror.

_What happened to the others? Are they alive?_

I gripped my wild red hair as I panted, trying to calm myself down. My silver eyes were wide with fright. My body was beaten up and bruised. I didn't even register the hushed whispers as people scooted away from me. My blue hoodie was covered in my own, fresh blood and my black knee shorts were noticeably shorter.

_Calm down Zeke…calm down…freaking out won't help anyway…_

I felt the exhaustion begin to slowly creep onto me.

_Right now…I should…_

I yawned despite myself. I leaned back in the plastic chair I was in. My head lolled back, gazing up at the deteriorated ceiling above me, reminding me of home less destroyed.

_Sleep…_

My eyes closed as I fell asleep.

Fell asleep in a run down bus station.

A Bus station in Jump City.

A Jump City like none that I knew.

A Jump City 25 years before my birth.

* * *

I awoke 4 hours later. I knew it was 4 hours because I only needed 4 hours of sleep. Yet I still looked around in a haze.

This bus station had seen better days. The wall behind and surrounding me were a drab, faded gray on the upper half till it hit the ceiling, where it was white with random patches of yellow water damaging. A drop of rusty water barely missed my tired form. On the lower half of the wall it was white tile that had tried to stay clean but was starting to fail. Plastic chair were in four long rows, with two rows in the middle with chairs back to back. The chairs were an off white with faded blue 'cushions', all resting on black metal. There was a large open area in front of the old-fashioned ticket booth and the sliding door entrance that clearly revealed a drab deeply faded blue carpet that had seen much better days and covered the entire station from front to back.

I closed my eyes.

_And this place still looks cleaner than home._

I reached for my blue earring, thinking of attempting to try and contact someone.

Unfortunately, my attention was instantly garnered when I head a yelp of pain. I inconspicuously turned my head to the side towards the entrance.

Out of the dark evening, a young boy, maybe 10, was thrown into the bus station. The outside looked strangely vacant and I assumed it was because the bus station was closed.

The boy had been thrown through one of the panes, and the glass was littered all around his small frame. A mop of brown hair, goggles around his neck and a yellow jacket covered him. Brown pants and a pair of sneakers were all I could see from his position on the floor.

I remained motionless.

First thing I was taught in my time…was you don't get involved. Anyone could turn you over to…them…

Three men entered into the bus station, ignoring me as if I was some shoeless hobo.

_They got the shoeless part right anyway._

The man in the middle, obviously the boss, was an aging, but not elderly, man who was well dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white undershirt and a black striped tie with, of course, matching black penny loafers. He stood straight with little help from his black cane. His fading red hair was slicked back and his skin was pale.

_I hope not everyone is that ugly_.

Two guard looking thugs flanked him. Both appeared to be hopped up on steroids and were wearing suits similar to their boss, only their suits seemed stretched. On the left, baldness, on the right, buzz cut. Both equally stupid looking with matching black sunglasses.

I remained motionless still as the boy pushed himself up, revealing that he had landed on something. A small golden box.

He appeared to really care for it as he moved it behind his back as he turned and faced the three men.

_Don't get involved._

The boss pulled out a cigar from his pocket. In scary speed, the bald thug had clipped the end off. And as he held it to his lips, the other thug had lit it, allowing him to puff leisurely. The boy shook slightly, but appeared determined not to. He slowly backed away from the three. He backed up towards the middle aisle.

"My boy…don't fear…we did not come to harm you…" The lie easily drifted off the man's tongue, out through the smoke and into the ears of the boy. The three split up, the bald one taking the furthest aisle, the other taking the aisle I was in and the boss moving towards the middle one with the boy.

"Well Tony, I think I'll doubt you this time." The boy sneered, despite his fear.

_He's got some balls…but don't get involved._

I remained as if I was asleep, keeping my breathing steady.

"Nicolas…your words sting…" This Tony character slapped himself in the chest with his cane, feigning injury. The kid kept slowly backing up, already aware of the two thugs moving down the surrounding aisle. Tony started his walk again.

"You shouldn't speak so hurtfully towards your…betters." Tony seemed to choose the word carefully. He smiled a yellow tooth smile at the boy.

The buzz cut moron was walking pasted me. His walk was a little lopsided, but barely noticeable.

_He has a bad left knee…but don't get involved._

I mentally reprimanded myself and tried to actually fall back asleep, even though I also knew I wouldn't.

Maybe I was trying to torture myself. Or maybe I was preparing to fight…

Tony knocked the ashes off his cigar before inhaling deeply.

"You already turned down my…generous offer and now-"

"GENEROUS OFFER?" The boy stopped and shouted, his fury now making him shake. I couldn't help but open an eye as I listened.

"You offered not to whore out my sister for one week. ONE WEEK! That won't affect her crack addiction you son of a bitch! It won't do anything! Shove your Generous!"

…_ugh…I really like this kid already…but don't…_

I grit my teeth.

"My my…what a mouth he has boys…maybe some of our more…unique customers would be interested in such an exercised oral crevice."

_Okay…that's wrong…_

The thugs snickered as they began to reach the end of the rows, effectively cutting off any escape he might have had.

"Would that be better? You give me the box and you can trade places with your sister…deal?"

Nicolas continued to back up until he felt the presence of two thugs behind him. He was now effectively cornered between Tony and his boys. He began to shiver more, clutching the box to his dirty white shirt that was underneath his jacket.

"Well?"

"BURN IN HELL!" The kid shouted back defiantly.

"…Boys." Tony ordered passively.

"Heh heh heh…" The buzz cut thug lifted a meaty fist to smash into the kid.

But that is as far as it went.

There I stood, getting involved like I told myself I wouldn't. I held my hand underneath his elbow and shook my head.

"Wow…so this was what happened in the past? Neanderthals picked on the evolved?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Get out of here hobo." The buzz cut thug said, swiping his large forearm at me.

It only hit air.

He gasped as I popped back up.

_Surprise jack off._

I thrust kicked his left knee in a direction I knew it wasn't supposed to go. He shrieked out in pain and I heard his other buddy gasp in shock. He instantly fell to his bad knee and I stepped in, elbowing him square in the temple and knocking him back a few feet as well as knocking him out cold.

"Why you!" The thug moved to hit me but I knew he was coming.

It was one of my gifts.

Without so much as looking, I stepped to the side and pushed the thug past me, using his own momentum against him. I then jumped onto the seat next to me and leapt towards him, spinning and smashing my shin into his neck, dropping him like a fly. I stood up and looked as Tony was wrestling with the kid for the box.

Tony whapped the kid with the cane and yanked the box free. Tony turned to run, but he only turned to face a Saurornithoides, a small, fast, predatory dinosaur.

Yeah…I can also morph into animals. But with nowhere near the variety of my grandfather, Garfield Logan. Tony's eyes were wide with fear as he dropped the box and started running away, screaming.

I twisted and tripped him with my tail, causing the supposed boss to crack and break his nose on the unforgiving short carpet. He turned onto his back, pulling a gun out of his pocket. But I had morphed into a Siberian Tiger and swiped the gun away as soon as it was drawn. I placed a claw extended paw on his chest.

I spoke to him through my mind.

"_Listen…Tony is it? ...How bout I call you chicken shit instead? Listen chicken shit…you need to stop picking on little boys…and the whole selling people thing…yeah stop that too…If I see you again…" _I dug the claws into his chest, causing him to cry out in light pain. _"These claws will get acquainted with your heart…shake your head if you understand me chicken shit."_

Tony shook his head.

"_Now leave…chicken shit_." I morphed back into a human and trained a glare on him.

Tony did just that.

I smiled as I watched him run.

_I see what Grandma and Grandpa enjoyed about the whole crime-fighting thing…_

I sighed.

_It is a shame I can't do this in my time._

I turned to see a very shaken up kid clutching the box that caused all the problems.

"…"

"…" He looked up at me.

"…"

"…Thank you."

"…" I smiled lightly.

"Are you a Teen Titan?"

I had to laugh. "I wish. I just got here you see. Just woke up as well. I was hoping it was a dream."

"What City did you come from…the last bus usually comes from Keystone City…did you come from there?"

"er…" I scratched the back of my neck. I fought back a flinch when I felt dried blood from my time. I didn't want to worry the kid. "No…" _Gah, how to explain this_. "I am from Jump City…Ah it's not important…don't worry about it."

"No" Nicholas said sternly. "I want to know." A cross look came over his face.

"Eh…you might not believe it…" I warned.

He raised an eyebrow. His fear was seemingly gone and his real personality shown through.

"Are you sure you are from Jump City? We have villains in training attacking the city, a man made out of cinderblocks, a psychotic terrorist. Hell, we've even had Thunder and Lightning themselves destroy our city…I doubt your story is that farfetched." He replied cynically.

I blinked.

…_Wow…guess he's got a point._

"…Wow…guess you got a point. Sit down then…this might take a while." I said, motioning towards the chair. The bald headed one started to stir so I went over and stomped his head into the ground, making sure he was out.

"Well?" Nicholas said impatiently.

"Well…let's see…I guess it began on a mission…" I said, sitting beside him. Nicholas clutched the box as he listened.

And I proceeded to tell him how I think I arrived.

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: I Guess I Should Say Hello

Hey… Real quick.  
_**Italics** _is when Zeke is thinking and recording into his thought recorder…(will be explained later)  
"_Italics"_ is telepathy  
_Italics_ is just thought.  
Hope that helps.  
-Heolstor

* * *

Tomorrow Comes Today  
Chapter 1: I Guess I say Hello now

* * *

_**Hi…my name is Ezekiel Faust. Call me Zeke. I am 17 and I am someone you'd be able to pick out of a crowd even if you didn't really know me. Wild red hair, silver eyes. And I'm pretty well built, or so Rena says.**_

_**I live in a great world full of aliens and all that cool stuff that you read about in comics and books…**_

A sigh.

_**…You know what…let me start over...**_

_**Hi...I'm Ezekiel Faust. Age: 17. Location: Hell...**_

**…**

**…**

_**When I was a kid, I used to think aliens were cool. I used to play fight with my friends...until I discovered my powers...and we'd always play aliens...I'd like playing the alien and I'd end up beating my friends.**_

Another sigh. This time, with defeated undertones.

_**...I wish this were a game.**_

_**...But any dice you roll end up in snake eyes...any hand you lay down is losing...and even Las Vegas would blush at the odds of the house...**_

_**If Las Vegas is still standing.** _

A pause…silver eyes sweeping the area quickly.

_**But despite my seemingly futile existence...**_

_**I fight on.**_

_**You are more than likely listening to this because of two reasons. I am dead or I am dead. And If I am dead...then we have more than likely failed in our mission...since there are so few of us.**_

_**So...I am using this recording to chronicle my remaining existence...so that in the future...someone can destroy these aliens when they learn what they have done. But we are in a mission…so...Log 0001...end recording. **_

With a muffled sigh, I leaned back against the bricks, hidden in the shadows of this building. The stale smell of death coating the walls like it coated this section of the city. My senses were ablaze with muffled cries of children I couldn't save, the burning flesh of those not yet captured and memories of whole sections burning, the fire's bright orange light scorched into my retina…forever.

The sunlight that was allowed through the dome escaped the inside of the dilapidated building. And I was left in the darkness…

Alone.

I kept my eyes closed, forcing my breathing to calm... I was the first wave against the patrol units…Rena…Sam and Silias would follow up.

Standard Mission...

More than likely 2 soldier machines, standard equipment.

The mission wasn't what was bothering me...

It's that I hate being alone…

…_Because all I do is think…_

I lean my head against the crumbling brick, looking with closed eyes into the dark void of a ceiling above me.

_And all these thoughts do ...are make me angry._

I carefully shifted my body, cautious about the rubble (Silence was precious), so I could wrap my arms around my knees.

…_Angry at being helpless..._

_...Having all this power...but no way to use it..._

_...Not being able to protect the people..._

_...Angry at death...and it's mocking laugh of laser fire and random mass genocide._

I sighed.

…_No one should ever have to see this…_

I opened my silver eyes, their innate brightness fixed onto the floor.

_...I wish I could erase this from everyone's mind...from her mind...…_

Brooding, I stared at the floor, watching a rat that believed it was hidden scurry around for food.

…

A soft beeping noise came from my ear, a soft blue glow falling in time with it.

I pressed my thumb and index finger on the earring.

"…Go ahead."

"Brooding again?" It was her…sounding very much like a street educated Kori Grayson.

And with that, a soft smile unwillingly curled onto my lips.

"Yeah…waiting for the patrol to swing by…" I debated reprimanding her for chatting on the communicators…but anything to get me away from my thoughts. "…You? Over…"

"Unfortunately, Silias and Sam are bickering, quietly," She added for me. " about some books your grandmother lent them."

"Brother and sister or husband and wife…wish they would choose. Over…"

"Maybe they're both." I bit my lip.

All the brooding thoughts were gone...for now.

"Rena…that's gross. Over"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." I could feel her smile through the digital airwaves.

My tension began to ease and I lost sight of the rat. But I kept alert.

"So…" We both said. My smile grew. And I laid my head on my knees.

Comfortable Silence.

"What are we doing for our 2 year? It's in a few days…" Rena inquired.

…_Shit…I forgot about that._

"We'll think of something. Over."

"Well…I already got you something…" Rena sing-songed back.

"Is it lessons in proper radio transmission for yourself? Over."

"Fuck you. It's a secret."

"…"

"…Over."

I smirked gently.

"So are you saying you don't have something for me yet? Over."

My ears perked up slightly. I heard something as she finished speaking. My head shot up from my knees, looking around quickly, but silently.

…

It's them…

"Zeke, I said over."

"shh..." I hissed into the communicator.

...Crunch...crunch...crunch...crunch...

…

…

…**Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…**

"Rena get ready, they are coming…over"

"Roger over and out." I let go of the earring and lift my body out of its seat.

Time for business.

* * *

Long red hair flying in polluted air... 

Hard blue eyes scanning the horizon filled with reds, oranges and the yellows of a sunset...

Faintly amber skin resistant to the faint cold that nighttime always brought.

The young half alien, Rena, let go of the communicator and scanned the horizon briefly, seeing if she could spot the patrol from her rooftop location. But she lacked the eyesight of her boyfriend. She looked over her shoulder at her two partners, still bickering.

Silias stood on the right. Tall, brown and stubborn, like his adopted father: Victor Stone. Silias was also easily the tallest of the group. From combat boots to the black baggy pants being held up with a tight black sash, Silias was the team's heavy artillery. A cybernetic humanoid like Vic, his parts were better hidden, his bare upper body looking very human. He had a bit of fuzz he called hair growing on top and his dark eyes were glaring down at a smaller female who currently had her arms crossed and an equally cross look on her face.

Sam was the smaller female. She had a mixture of red and black hair with soft blue eyes but her skin was pale like her father's. She took after Zeke's grandmother in clothing though, with a tight fitting black leotard on but she adorned a pair of loose jeans that they were able to salvage since she didn't have a hood and cloak. And a spare pair of blue shoes from Zeke's grandmother.

"Hey guys…quiet…" The young half alien said to her partners, walking over to the pair calmly. "Zeke says the patrol is coming."

"Oh?" Sam asked, her voice droning as she paused in mid argument. Silias turned an eye towards the Rena. "You sure you are ready?"

She checked herself over. More salvaged clothes. Brown boots, Gray pants and a gray tank top is what they managed to salvage for her. Her favorite wristbands were on…

"What do you mean…I always fight in this…"

"I ehno…you just got done talking to Zeke…and…" Sam cleared her throat. " 'Even after two years, his voice still makes me weak.' End quote."

Rena's eyes widened.

"You read my diary!" Rena tried to swipe at her sister, who was busy laughing, But Silas stepped in between them and held them back.

"I can't believe you Sam! Gah! I trusted you! How could you do this to me? I don't go around telling about the time you ran naked through the streets!"

Sam folded her arms and turned away. "Feh…I was young."

"You were 12!" Sam blushed furiously and turned to retort.

"Hey hey…ladies…quit it," Silias interrupted with his deep voice, "…if we botch this simple thing…I don't want to be the one to tell Zeke it was 'cause you two were bitchin'."

Sam and Rena glared daggers at each other but remained silent.

A soft beeping came from Silias as the two sisters turned away from each other. Silias turned his right wrist upwards. A little screen appeared in his forearm. A set of silver eyes appeared, indicating Zeke.

"You three in position yet? Over."

I was all business.

Silias glanced at the two females, slightly peeved.

"We're getting there. Over."

Both girls looked down slightly.

* * *

"Well get there…" I ordered in mid sprint.

To anyone brave enough to be outside during sunset, I might have appeared to be a lunatic, sprinting over rooftops in my black knee shorts and my blue hoodie. And some might be surprised by my lack of shoes in this destitute environment. But I guess being an animal for long stretches of time; the shoeless lifestyle was comfortable plus it made my feet incredibly durable. And I knew no one would be out now, so I did not have to worry about being identified.

The patrols were feared after all…

People would willingly turn me in if they had the chance.

My eyes thinned slightly as the heads of patrol came into view.

Two as we expected.

"The patrol is getting there. Be there. Zeke over and out."

I hated being an ass when it came down to the wire, but this was dangerous…and it needed the utmost precision to work. So of course my mind was completely focused.

_I'll apologize tonight._

I leapt over a side, bounced off a rotten canopy, and landed quietly on the street. The sounds of an unusually cautious patrol were coming closer. I crept forward and pressed myself against a wall of some store that had seen better days. Carefully looking around the corner of the dilapidated furniture store, I focused on the two hulking robots marching down the street, one slightly behind the other.

Each machine was humanoid with square features. 'Boots' of black that housed emergency thrust that moved up to square shins of stark blue, knees of gray then legs of blue into a square waist and upper body. An X like black belt was draped over the blue shoulders. Blue arms with gray elbows dangled at the side, ready to unleash gravitational blasts for rendering innocents frozen or to unleash black blasts of energy to kill those resisting. And to finish the ensemble, a head straight out of the shows Dick told me about, like samurai helmets and two antenna protruding backwards from each 'ear' and two glowing blue eyes that turned black when they were fighting.

The two machines stopped and scanned. Then took four more steps closer to me, paused, and scanned again.

My eyes thinned in thought.

…_They are being really cautious…_

I pinched my earring again.

"Zeke to Silias…Zeke to Silias…do you copy? …Over."

I leaned back against the wall.

Waiting for him to respond.

Waiting…

"Zeke, this is Silias. I copy. What's up? Over"

I peered around the corner quickly to see how close they were.

4 steps closer than before.

"The patrol is being really cautious…Plan B…Over"

* * *

"Copy that. Over and Out." Silias turned off his communicator. "Okay girls, new orders. Plan B." He said from his position in Rena's hands.

Sam and Rena flew downwards.

"I got the left side." Rena said, a tint of excitement in her voice.

"I'll take the right." Sam droned out, faking the excitement of her sister as she landed neatly on the ground.

Rena dropped Silias quietly on the ground and three split off in three different directions yet towards my position at the same time.

* * *

I let go of the earring.

_Lets do this._

I took a deep breath, held it for a moment…then exhaled.

And proceeded to walk out into the middle of the machines' paths.

"HEY!" I shouted at the machines, standing in the middle of the road with my hands at my sides.

Pause.

4 steps.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted again, jumping up and down, this time waving my hands.

Pause.

4 steps.

"Gah…arrogant assholes."

Pause.

Both machines looked down at me suddenly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I muttered.

Glowing blue eyes changed to pitch black.

Grinning sheepishly, I waved at the machines.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I shouted childishly at the robots before turning and sprinting away down the street. Blue hands opened up, revealing the black orbs in their palms. Black orbs pulsed with their dark energy. And dark energy aimed.

VF-VFOOM! VF-VFOOM!

I felt the four dark blasts headed towards me. I morphed myself into an owl monkey to avoid the first blast and flew over the second blast as a Great Grey Owl and landed as a Dingo, the other blasts crashing behind me as I sprinted.

A familiar scent entered my canine nose.

…_Rena…and Sam…_

I rolled forward as a Fennec (small fox) to avoid another blast that soared into a building. I leapt forward as a Serval (type of feline), continuing my sprint as another of my forms. I easily jumped around the debris littered in the road. The old car tires, upturned pieces of road or just random trash.

…_Just two more blocks…glad they are ready…_

I easily leapt up and landed on an old car, slightly denting it before leaping off it right before it turned to scrap from another blast. I crossed through another street, heading towards Plan B. I leaped high in the air, avoiding the blast that incinerated my former spot. Morphing into an owl, I avoided the following blast at myself, twirling my small body to the side. I let myself fall, morphing into a Siberian Tiger.

I galloped as a Tiger, nearing the second street. Rena scent threatened to overwhelm me but I forced myself to stay focus. I dodged to the side, avoiding another blast that caused old windows to shatter.

And a little girl to shriek in fright.

_Shit!_ I leapt, twisted in mid air and morphed back into my human form, landing on my feet and one hand. I skidded backwards and grabbed my earring quickly with my free hand.

"Change of plans, Attack now!" I breathed out in one word, jumping away from the blast.

_Gotta get that girl out of there._ I jumped behind an old car, avoiding the bots blast.

I rolled to the sidewalk and ran straight towards the bots, to where I heard the scream. Inside an old grocery store that unfortunately had it's windows shattered. I morphed into a leopard, bounced to the left onto an old car and bounced back to the right, briefly running on the wall as a lynx, over a searing blast from the front patrol unit.

I landed nimbly as a human and dove through the broken window.

"HIYAH!" I could hear the real fight starting outside as Rena plowed into the first patrol. The sounds of sonic blasts and explosions echoed into my ears as I searched the store for the little girl.

…

…

_Whimpering._

I leapt over the counter and saw a little mulatto girl. And with her, her big brother stood up and pointed his gun, with itchy trigger finger included, at me.

I fought down the urge to flinch.

The sounds of the battle raged outside.

"I won't let you take my baby sister." The brave guy shook all over.

"You're both in danger. A patrol is outside. I'll make an exit." I said ignoring him and his gun and leaping back over the counter. The brave guy could only blink. I disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later, sprinting at the wall. I leapt up and morphed into a Hippo, flying straight into the wall.

Needless to say, there was a nice hole for them to escape through.

I quickly morphed back into a human and looked at them.

"Get moving." I said coolly before running out the window.

What greeted me was Silias, Sam and Rena sitting on top of the two patrol units. Silias only smirked and Sam shoved him playfully while Rena shot me the victory sign.

I smiled.

"Damn it…" I uttered loud enough for them to hear, calmly walking my way over to them. "Broke down the wall to help those kids for nothing."

"Yeah, gods damn your hero nature." Sam replied, though a small smile graced her lips.

I paused.

I felt something. Someone familiar.

_…Heh…I was wondering when he'd show…_

"Well, let's dig these pilots out and head home…" I said, moving forward like I didn't feel him.

A shadowed figure dove off the rooftop of the same building that I had rescued the kids in. My friends barely had time to react when they saw the glint of steel.

But I already knew.

I rolled to the side, dodging the heavy downward slash of the figure. My friends barely had time to gasp as I jumped off the downed patrol unit, away from the powerful sideways slash from the urban camouflaged figure. He jumped after me in a flash.

Silias was the first to regain his composure.

"GOD DAMN YOU RENOL!"

I sidestepped his forward thrust and twirled away, sinking into a stance as he rolled forward stopping on his haunches.

I fell into a favorite stance both arms raised in a muay thai style, my stance spread, while my opponent stayed crouched, holding his blade out to his right.

Dark brown hair. A brown cloth he had found during a scavenger hunt was tied tightly around his forehead, the tips billowing behind him. Brown eyes, hard features under tanned skin. A sleeveless camouflaged shirt and baggy, dirty brown pants. And like me…no shoes.

"Same rules?" He inquired, his blade held deathly still.

"No Mental Powers." I answered.

"No Mental Powers." He confirmed.

I rushed forward, arms slightly lowered as my opponent turned his blade to flash the light in my eyes. But I blocked the light with my forearm and leapt, spinning into a side kick.

Renol ducked under the kick and slashed at my back, hoping to catch me off guard but I spun and swatted the blunt end of the blade away. I spun the opposite away and shot an elbow forward but he jumped back and slashed back the other way. I rolled away and leapt at him, keeping him on his toes.

But Renol jabbed, jabbed and spun slashed at my head.

I ducked, dodged and quickly morphed into an owl monkey as the attack swooshed over my head. I landed and jumped up at Renol and morphed into a Red Kangaroo as I shot my legs forward and I lightly tapped him in the forehead with a drop kick, landing on my back. Human again, I flipped myself up and smiled.

"One."

Renol shook his head from the contact and then settled himself back into a stance.

"You sure you didn't use your mental powers…"

I laughed at his frustration. "I just predicted it…I promise I didn't cheat."

Renol smiled.

Then he suddenly dashed forward, catching me off guard. I ducked back to avoid his upward slashed and awkwardly spun to avoid his follow up. I stepped in and tried to kick at his knees but he jumped to the side and dove in hilt first.

Jab, jab, jab, and spin slash.

Duck, dodge, dodge, duck low. I moved to strike him in the face but he twirled away and finished his spin with his broad end of his blade striking the back of my head lightly.

I stumbled forward, balancing on one foot before righting myself.

"Game point…" he uttered.

I rubbed the back of my head furiously to try to get rid of the annoying pain.

_'Bloody Hell that hurt…'_ I shook my head and fell back into a stance, exhaling slowly.

Renol and I dashed forward at each other. Renol swung at my head as I ducked down low. He twirled his body to the side, avoiding a shoulder tackle. He sliced diagonally at me. I pushed off the ground into a one-hand handstand to avoid. Renol twisted to kick me in my vulnerable state but I leapt up off my hand, twisted and kicked so my foot would kick his leg away from me. He spun awkwardly and I rushed to take advantage.

Hook, Jab, Jab, and Roundhouse.

Renol ducked in a circle, avoiding the hook and dodged the jabs. Then he pushed my roundhouse up, throwing me off balance and leaving me vulnerable again.

Renol counter with a roundhouse of his own into my gut but I leaned back as far as I could in my awkward state and the kick flew between my legs, avoiding that which was important.

I cart wheeled away and breathed heavily. _'That would have sucked.'_ But Renol gave me no time to breath, jumping up and stabbing at my person. I ducked my shoulder down avoiding the stab but Renol kneed me lightly in the face. Unfortunately, his attack surprised. I stuttered in my step and fell forward, onto my face.

"Game…set…match," he uttered.

I rolled onto my back with a defeated groan and looked skyward.

"Now I am only winning by one…"

"You're still a bloody monkey," Renol added thoughtfully. I looked towards him, hand extended.

"Where do you train?" I asked, hoisting myself up with his help.

"In the Bur-" He started.

"Tobi!" Rena shouted, almost tackling the man in a hug. Tobias' sword clattered to the ground.

_Tobias Renol…_

I watched him blush faintly and squirm out of the hug, a bit uncomfortable. But the alien girl's superior strength prevented her friend from escaping.

_Former apprentice of my father…_

"Tobias…" Sam said slowly. "It's been a while." She moved to my side, arms folded over her chest as if she tried to appear bored. But my senses allowed me to detect the faint heat coming from her as she spoke.

_Former student of my grandmother…_

"Yeah T." Silias boomed on my other side. "Where have you been?" He smiled down at the urban warrior.

Tobias tickled the half alien, causing her to giggle and let go.

"Training." He responded simply.

_And my surrogate brother…He might as well have been my blood brother…_

"Where at?" Silias continued.

"The Burning District." All three of them gasped.

He just smiled.

_He is more serious in his training than I…that says a lot. It's no wonder he is so strong…since he trains in the Burning District._

"But…But." Rena could not seem to get the words out.

"The Burning District is home to the Asings' failed creations."

"I know…" He still smiled.

_The Burning District. The only reason the creations in the district have not come and killed everyone is because… they use this as a reminder of their power. Flames that never end, powered without fuel, border the district. Many of the buildings inside the district are also on fire, hence the name…_

Silias was laughing. "You're crazy man."

Tobias laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Crazy enough to be Zeke's father's student." Sam smirked.

"Please don't insult Master Faust."

_………Father…_

"Yeah, or Zeke will kick your butt Sister"

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"Zeke." Rena inquired cutely, holding her hands behind her. "Were you brooding again?"

"Hnn…sorry…" I looked away. "I'm going to walk home…"

I turned away and morphed into a wildcat, quickly sprinting away.

My four friends watched me go.

"So…Zeke still can't talk about Master Faust." Tobias said quietly.

"Yeah…" Silias uttered. "It's still hard…I never knew my father…and Rena and Sam still have theirs…Zeke had to watch his-"

"We are all well aware of what happened Silias." Sam tried to be harsh, but she couldn't bring her voice to that level.

"We'll find a way to defeat them someday…right Rena?" Tobias said, trying to be cheerful.

But she only watched as the wildcat faded into the distance.

"Zeke…"

And Tobias looked away.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to the astral plane. A much older Raven. A Raven with long hair that was tucked beneath her white robe. Her eyes still sharp and her face remained wrinkle free despite her age. 

She stood from her lotus position, gazing around the expansive plane. Buildings have fallen down and lay crumbled in what seemed like a white fog, the same thing she hovered over. And a few yards in front of her, a statue of someone familiar rested cracked and broken. A statue of Garfield Logan, better known as Beast Boy.

"Hey…"

Terra came from behind the statue, still the image of her youth as a hero. None of Slade's armor. She appeared as she wanted, as a Teen Titan.

"Hello Terra." Raven replied calmly.

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"I dig the long hair." Terra tried out a smile.

"Yeah…so does Garfield…" Raven replied carefully.

"How is he?"

"Garfield is able to keep up with Dick, but barely…all the endurance training he did as a youth really paid off."

"Hehehe…yes…and he seems to be taking baldness in stride." Raven rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes…his hair is almost as long as mine…in that infernal braid of his. Something straight out of Lord of the Rings I swear."

Raven and Terra shared a small, knowing laugh.

"What about the others?"

"Dick and Kori are…well…" Raven gestured gently, "Dick and Kori. Richard keeps us in shape and Kori manages to keep us fed." Raven sighed, "Despite limited Tamaranian interference, she still manages to receive parcels from her home, since she is their princess after-all." Terra nodded. "Dick and Victor have also gotten remarkably good at salvaging."

"What of Arty?"

Raven blanched at the name. "…Arty remains vigilant. The robot never leaves your side."

"And the children?"

"Tobias remains hidden from my senses." Raven looked down slightly, "I fear I have taught him to well if he is able to mask his presence from me." Raven continued. "Rena and Sam seem…to be in a phase where it is mandatory that they bicker. Silias is falling into the gap as the big brother but I know his judgment is tested with his fledging feelings for Sam. Rena and Ezekiel are celebrating their hidden relationship for the 2nd year." Raven looked away. "But this time of year is always hard for my grandson and my daughter…"

"I bet."

"The time of his death just left so many scars for them…one thing could set them off…"

"Raven…" Terra reached out, gently touching Raven's shoulder.

She didn't flinch.

"What is the reason you came here?" Terra smiled slightly. "As much as I love catching up…I know you not to be the type to like to chatter…"

"Yes…you are right." Raven locked eyes with the Earth Manipulator. "I came to you to ask if you have been sensing any disturbances."

"The Burning District remains plagued by creatures and continues to burn steadily. The Ghost District is barren. The Slave District only howls with pain."

"What of the Asing District"

"The Asing District…has been feeling a little different."

"I have also noticed a disturbance." Raven droned out.

"I have never felt this before." Terra replied.

"It's a disturbance in the time of this dimension." Raven confirmed.

"…You think?"

"I got the same feeling when Warp arrived the first time."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "…Warp?"

"I'll explain another time."

A gust danced with Raven's cloak and Terra's hair.

"But…in the meantime…do you mind monitoring the Asing District more?"

"Raven…I'm stuck between Life and Death in this astral plane you brought me too…I don't have much else to do…"

"Right…" Raven sat down in her lotus position, preparing to return to her reality.

"Oh…and give Garfield my l-…my regards." Raven stared at Terra for a moment.

"…I will."

Raven closed her eyes.

…

…

…

Raven opened her eyes only to stare into the green eyes of another. And behind those eyes and the person with them, her peripheral vision was covered by earthen background as she and the other were sitting in a small room dug out of the dirt and stone, as were the other rooms in this small hide out.

With a warm smile, Garfield turned his body and grabbed a small tray.

"Tea?" He asked calmly, sitting down a few inches from Raven.

Garfield's green head was neatly cleaned, his green hair grown out and in a braid down his back. Ears still pointed and face cleanly shaven, Garfield could easily pass for his younger self, except for the height difference. A brown t-shirt and black pants were salvaged for him and like Zeke; he had turned to wearing no shoes.

Raven smiled slightly. "Please."

Garfield produced an already steaming kettle of hard to come by Herbal Tea. He carefully poured two glasses full and then set down the kettle beside them.

Raven picked up and cradled the cup with both hands.

"Terra sends her love…" Raven blew gently on the tea, cooling it slightly before taking a small sip.

"…Hmmm…" Garfield acknowledged slightly. "And did she confirm your feelings?" He sipped his tea too.

Raven nodded.

Garfield sat silently in contemplation.

Raven sipped her tea.

"Do you think he is ready?"

Raven sighed into her cup.

"I have no idea. In this world it's hard to know what ready is. Fate has been royally tampered with and we are only alive by chance…"

Garfield put his free hand on Raven's.

"We are here because we had the will to live." Garfield examined her hand carefully, like fine china. "And I think no matter what fate throws at us…or Arella…or Zeke…we can handle it…" He smiled slightly, setting the tea down gently so he could take her hand in both of his. "Because as Logans…nothing can stop us."

Raven smiled. "Then why did you ask me?"

" 'Cause it's my duty to keep you from being too pessimistic."

Raven also set her tea down.

And the two proceeded to remember why they married each other over 35 years ago.

* * *

_**…Log 0002 begin recording…**_

I had long since morphed back into my human form so I could walk and do what I hated most.

Think.

_**…Sometimes I feel so emotionally unstable…I had not seen Tobias in a while…so I was happy…but at first mention of my father…I shut myself out. **_

I kept to the sidewalk, trying to blend in and hide. But not trying to hard.

_**…I feel fortunate that Rena puts up with my emotional bullshit. I have so many random outbursts of emotions that it's ridiculous. My grandmother is often amazed I have not caused the destruction of this world already.**_

_**Not that many of us would miss it…**_

I sighed.

I like to sigh.

_**That's wrong…I'd miss Rena, my mother, my grandparents…everyone. But this is what I mean…depressed…to realist…it happens to me all the time. I am glad everyone understands. I just wish I didn't have to be a burden.**_

_**That's not the depressed me talking. I know I am a burden in a lot of aspects. My higher metabolism, my random obnoxiousness. But I know I am wanted in a lot of aspects as well. So it balances out.**_

Isn't that what it's all about?…Balance? Finding that fine line between insanity and sanity and dancing upon it?

I stop, then examine the area to make sure I am headed in the right direction and proceed to head left upon the realization that I was about to head off course.

_**Well, if that is the case, I am a fucking ballerina of life.**_

_**Sometimes I don't even know if I, myself, am sane. **_

_**But ya know…I think that makes life…life. Spinning around, realizing how little you actually know and then proceed to figure out how to walk straight and learn more when you later find out you were just spinning a different way and still know nothing. **_

I suddenly rubbed my temples.

_**…Gah…way to much thinking for me…Log 0002 end recording. **_

A fine silence in my mind

"I think I am going to really like this invention…" I mutter, looking at the signs of the buildings, making sure I don't pass my entrance.

"Gives me a chance to get the thoughts out of my head."

I watch the signs…

…Nope…

…Nope…

…Not that one…

"The only thing that could throw me off center today…is if I caught Grandpa and grandma…again…" I shuddered.

Yeah, that happened way to often.

"Ah. Here it is."

I looked around and made sure no brave soul and/or idiot was lurking around before I headed into the old pet store.

I walked past all the old birdcages and other animal holding bins, heading towards the back. My silver eyes illuminated my way through the darkness of the building. I passed the old counter where an old fashioned cash register, devoid of money, rested. I stopped in the back, where the old employee's only door still stood.

The hinges were new though.

There was a small hole in the side of the wall that I unconsciously slid my hand into.

My fingertips remained on the earth that lie on the other side of the hole and sent a mental message to our friendly guardian.

_"Terra…could you let me in the east entrance?"_

A moment.

_"Open the door."_ The earthen maiden's voice echoed gently into my head.

I let go of the earth and opened the employee's only door to watch a thick curtain of dirt and stone being absorbed into the earth, revealing a dimly lit passage way.

I shut the door behind me, not sensing anyone behind me, and descended towards home.

* * *

Focus. 

A slow…deep inhale.

The metal staff loosely held in his hands.

…Focused.

A slow…long…exhale…

…A pause…

A focused pause.

…

A sudden firm grip on the staff.

"RRR-YAH!"

Dick Grayson. Acrobat, Martial Artist, Super Hero, now balanced precariously on his staff by one hand. He fought to hold his balance with his leg high into the air. His white gi pants fluttered with slight movement as he wobbled, but only slightly. His muscles strained, a very thin sheen of sweat starting to form along the upper body he earned from years upon years of dedicated practicing. His long black hair dangled into the sight of his faded blue eyes.

He forced himself to breathe normal, letting his body relax yet stay tense. Keeping his body prepared for any minute adjustment it may need. Any sudden twitch that he could make up for.

His eyes locked with the floor.

Breathing…

Dick reached down, moving towards the second step of his intricate self-created kata.

"HEY GRAYSON!"

A loud crash onto padded floors and a large groan greeted Victor Stone, a.k.a Cyborg, when he opened up the doors to the training room. Still the same old cybernetic man, with his parts showing and glowing blue. But his human parts, namely his face, started to show age.

"Jeas old man…loosing your touch?" Victor grinned at the fallen Boy Wonder, lying stretched out on the mats that they managed to salvage from a dojo.

"No…working on a kata combining all the things I've learned from the true master and myself into one pattern…to help keep me on my toes."

Victor raised a brow. "…Right. Whatever works for ya. But your girls are back with two pilots. We figured you might want to interrogate them…"

Dick sighed and flipped himself up right. "Sure." He said, bending down to pick up his staff.

The beginnings of a comfortable silence that only friends can accomplish.

Victor took a slow glance around the room. "You know…I am surprised."

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to hold myself upright for so long." Dick began.

"No man, I mean this." Victor spread his arms out. "What's it been…30 odd years? And this place we dug out with our own hands…furnished…lived in…it's still standing."

Dick looked at the earthen walls that formed a shallow dome overhead, a single light fixture dangling from above that illuminated the whole room.

He moved towards his old friend and placed a hand on his metal shoulder.

"Victor… when it comes down to it…we are the Titans…accomplishing the seemingly impossible…is our job…and our legacy…" Dick shared a warm smile.

"So I guess our next mission would be getting Silias out of bed before noon." Victor winked.

And the two old friends laughed.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Hey Arella, we are home!" 

Kori Grayson turned to face her children from her spot in the makeshift kitchen. She had let her hair grow out long and it had become very curl. She had grown into a fine Amazon of a woman and her green eyes burned with a damped blaze that only could be lit by her enemies. But unfortunately, in her mind, she was not privy to clothes that fit her better. A tight fitting pink shirt and loose red pants is what was salvaged for her.

And for this occasion, she wore a white apron around her waist to prevent stains on her clothes. An apron like the one Arella, the woman next to her was wearing. Arella, in her gray t-shirt and faded blue skirt, brushed a strand of faded green hair behind her pale ear as she continued working.

Rena engulfed her mother in a strong hug while Sam and Silias stopped before the kitchen.

"Mmm…X'hal child." Kori began, letting go of the hug. "You get stronger with every hug." Rena smiled but leaned up and whispered into her mother's ear.

"Do you have the package?" Rena looked both ways as if Sam and Silias were not there. Kori, Sam and Silias rolled their eyes in almost perfect unison.

Arella continued working.

"Yes…" Kori sighed, pulling the thin black box out from her pocket. Rena's eyes lit up as she grabbed the package and slid it into her pants, creating a ridiculous bulge.

"Hey…where did the package go?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I know nothing of what you speak." Rena replied indignantly, walking away with her head held high.

Silias sighed. "I swear…you two…for one day."

"Cease this bickering." Mrs. Grayson finished.

Arella kept working.

"Feh…" Sam said as Rena floated away. "Silly sister of mine." She looked at Silias and gestured. "Acting as if we didn't know about their bloody relationship."

"Let the girl have her fun Sam." Silias reprimanded slightly.

"…Feh."

"So what are you ladies cooking up?" Silias smoothly changed the subject.

"We found some edible vegetables a little south of here…so call it a stew." Arella said monotonously.

"Aww yeah, it smells good too. I could smell it all the way from the hall. Now only if it had a little bit of meat…"

The earth shook for a brief moment as the hallway I traversed opened into the kitchen.

Arella's attention was immediately diverted.

"Hey dear, we're in here." Her monotone was laced with a single fluctuation before going back to normal.

I smiled and came to the group. My senses were already overwhelmed by the stew they were cooking. '_Never fails to amaze me'_.

"Hey girls…and Silias." I grinned as I patted his shoulder, leaning forward a bit.

"Welcome home dear." Arella spoke, turning around to reveal the sharp silver eyes her son inherited.

"I am going to go meditate a bit…clear my mind before dinner…is that alright?"

"Sure dear. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright…later guys." I finished, nodding towards Sam and patting Silias on the shoulder. I made a quick departure to the meditation area.

"Glad to see Zeke isn't in a bad mood."

"He was ear-" A small green explosion appeared in front of Silias. "GAH! What was that for Sam!" He received a small glare. "…Oh."

"Why do you say that mom?" Sam asked calmly.

"Because he is going to the meditation room." Kori smiled and turned back to her work.

Sam and Silias looked at each other.

Silias mouthed: "What?" to which Sam shrugged.

…

…

A beat.

…

…

"GAH! GOD DAMN IT YOU TWO! GOD! JESUS!"

And laughter ensued.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering It All

Next Chapter. Enjoy. –Heolstor

* * *

Tomorrow Comes Today  
Chapter 2: Remembering it all.

* * *

Victor stared at the earthen floor, leaning his back against the wall. When they had built this place, they had effectively soundproofed the room for occasions like this. So Victor couldn't find out what was happening in the room with Dick and the two captured pilots, but he was sure Dick was okay. 

I just hope he finds something out. Victor thought, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"10 years…" He muttered.

10 years had gone by since the Asing had decided to ravage the earth.

20 years had gone by since the first Asing had arrived.

25 years had gone by since the meteor.

The Asing meteor.

The meteor that started it all.

Flashback ---

_Knock Knock Knock_

_35-year-old Victor Stone stood in front of the apartment door. Dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans with a work jacket unzipped, Victor, disguised by a hologram, appeared to be an average guy just getting off work._

_But this was not his apartment._

_This was the apartment of old friends._

_The door swung open._

"_Hello Victor." The smooth voice droned out. _

_32-year-old Raven smiled lightly, brushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear. A purple t-shirt and blue jeans greeted the older Titan._

"_A t-shirt and blue jeans…things _have _changed..." Victor chuckled, moving forward, embracing the girl in a warm hug. _

_Raven chuckled. "And I never imagine I'd see you looking so…" Mrs. Logan paused._

"_Real looking?"_

"_I was going to say fake looking…but yeah…we'll go with that." Raven moved so Victor could come in._

"_Yeah…I don't like the hologram much ei-" A pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, cutting off his breath._

"_Victor, tis glorious to see you again." Starfire, a.k.a. Kori Grayson, age 31, said, releasing the large man from a strong hug. But Victor quickly hugged her back._

"_You too Star."_

"_I wish to see the real you though…" Kori said, almost sadly._

_Victor smiled and reached through the collar of his shirt. He pulled out a charm tied to a necklace. A charm with a small black button on it._

_With a soft press and a brief glow, the old Cyborg was there. Blue glowing parts and black skin meshed into the big brother of the Titans._

_Kori and Raven both smiled genuinely. _

"_I see the hologram works well." A pair of strong arms encircled Kori from behind and a strong chin rested on her shoulder. _

"_Never thought I'd see the day that Dick Grayson was openly affectionate." 31-year-old Dick smiled as Kori leaned into the hug and ran a hand through his ponytail captured hair._

"_Yeah…well 10 years will change you."_

"_As well as Bludhaven." _

_Dick smiled warmly. "Yes…Bludhaven has become much safer thanks to Nightwing. It's not out of the woods yet…but in a few years…Nightwing should be able to retire and start a family."_

"_X'hal knows you owe me children as it is." Kori smiled._

"_Where is BB?" Victor asked, moving slightly to scan the apartment from the dining room area they stood in._

"_Here." 30-year-old Garfield Logan strolled into the room, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a matching blue jean jacket with a white plastic bag dangling off his arm. His hair was carefully kept into a growing ponytail, giving the impression that Garfield was an aging hippy._

'_Not far off in my book' Victor thought. _

_But on his back was a giggling girl of 10 years, her green hair stopping at her shoulders and her sharp silver eyes filled with laughter._

"_Daddy, you're funny."_

"_Wouldja look at that. Someone finds BB funny." Victor joked._

_Raven, Dick and Kori smiled._

"_My daddy is hilarious." The little girl said, clutching her father's neck protectively._

"_Daddy can't breathe dear." Raven lightly warned, the smile growing slightly. Raven helped the girl off Garfield's back and pecked Garfield on the cheek. Garfield smiled and handed bag to his daughter._

"_Sorry If I am late, it was my turn to pick up Arella and she wanted to go to the bookstore."_

_Arella giggled happily and ran off with her bag._

_Victor forlornly watched the child run, but he did not let himself dwell on it._

"_I am glad you all came." Raven said, calmly closing the door._

"_Titans 10 year reunion!" Garfield said happily, showing signs of his younger self._

_The others smiled._

"_But…I called you here for another reason." _

"_What is it Rae?" Victor carefully questioned._

_Raven hugged herself like she was cold. "I don't know…I just knew we should all be together today." Garfield put an arm around Raven's shoulders, bringing her in for a hug._

"_Raven has been having weird visions…and each one seemed to involve all of us."_

"_Can you describe some of these visions?" Dick's detective side asked._

"_Well-"_

"_MOMMY! DADDY! COME QUICK!" Arella shouted from the living room._

_Garfield and Raven dashed into the living room, followed by Victor, Kori and Dick._

"_Look." Arella said, pointing at the TV._

_All five former Titans watched with interest as the Asian woman continued her report._

'…_Unfortunately, our sources are at a loss as to where the object came from. The object crashed on the southern tip of India. Scientists believe that it was fortunate a repeat of the 2005 Tsunami didn't occur since the object was hurtling at great speeds.'_

_They all watched intently. Arella gripped Raven's leg tightly while the reporter shuffled his papers._

'_The object struck a deserted resort and casualties were few.'_

_The man touched his earpiece, pausing for a second._

'_We now have some exclusive video of one of the survivors that had an up close view of the object before water filled the crater.'_

_The video faded in._

_The room was darkened with yellow light trying to filter through the dirty white curtains. But a white light was set up, shining brightly on the person._

_An elderly Indonesian woman was sitting in a wheel chair, staring blankly at the floor. The white light cast shadows onto the white blanket draped over her shoulders and covered most of her body. _

' "_What did you see?" ' A rough German voice tried to be kind to the old woman._

_Silence_

…

…

'_Well it appears that…´ the woman muttered something and the reporter shut up._

' "…_Say that again…please." ' The rough German voice said._

_She looked up into what might be the face of the voice._

"_Asing…" And the elderly woman passed out._

_And the video feed was cut abruptly. But the Anchor played well._

'_Sadly, that is all the footage we have. Our translators indicate that the term 'Asing' is Indonesian for alien, foreign, or strange. We will keep you updated on this late breaking story. In other new-'_

_Raven turned off the TV with her telekinesis._

_Everyone shared a look._

"…_Mommy…is everything going to be alright?" Raven bent down and hugged her daughter._

"_If not, we'll make it so…"_

End Flashback. ---

"Victor" A familiar voice snapped him out of his revere.

He opened his eyes to look into the light glare of a familiar female.

"Hey Rae. What's up?" His voice sounded tired.

She sat down beside him.

"I was going to ask if you've seen Ezekiel…what's on your mind."

"Reminiscing." Raven brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yeah…I find myself doing that a lot…"

"It doesn't feel like we are as old as we are…does it?"

"All 5 of us are very special…I…am a half demon, you are a cybernetic human…Garfield is…" Raven blushed lightly. "Garfield…"

Victor smiled.

"Dick is a dedicated martial artist and Kori is an alien…long life was meant for us."

"I suppose your right girl."

"Of course I am." Raven snorted, then smiled at the ground. She looked over Victor.

Victor smiled back…

"Smiles are all we really have…aren't they?"

"That…and love…"

"When did you get so optimistic?"

"When did you get so pessimistic?" Raven countered.

"Touché"

Raven leaned back against the wall.

…

…

"So…why were you looking-"

"He caught us…"

"…"

"…Again."

"Oh."

The door Victor was sitting by slid open. Victor and Raven looked up to see Dick Grayson smiling wide.

"Got something."

* * *

I had retreated to the gym. The images of my grandparents still wafted in my mind. So I had decided to take my aggression out on a homemade Mook Jong, or wooden dummy. Two wooden arms protruded parallel to each other while a third stuck out below them, forming a triangle of sorts. 

"Gah... I swear...can't they keep their shirts on...ever?"

Strike, block, block, Strike. I blocked the arm again, causing the dummy to spin around.

"Worse than mom and…." I blocked the arm as it spun back. I angrily struck the arm, causing it to spin back around.

In silence I continued.

Block.

Strike

Block Block.

Elbow.

Block.

Spin...

I ducked under the upper arms and barely avoid the lower.

The motions became automatic as my mind wandered.

I think back to when father died.

I think back to how I felt.

I think back to the first time I met Rena…

_Rena…_

The dummy spun and blasted me in the face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I have to get Rena a present…" I said to the dummy.

"…But how…" I moved away from the dummy, my hand on my chin in thought.

…

"I got it!"

_I'll go find Tobias._

I walked over to the wall and gently palmed it.

"_Terra…could you give me a pathway to the outside please?"_

A brief pause.

The wall opened up, showing me a short route to the outside.

I dashed along the path, determined to find a present for Rena.

* * *

Rena held the small black box firmly in both hands. Rena had a small yet satisfied smile and floated slightly off of her bed. Sighing happily, she held the box out at arms length and optically adored the wooden box.

Inside rested the precious gift she had found for her boyfriend.

She giggled and hugged the box to her chest, barrel rolling in place with excitement.

"There you are." Rena paused with her back to the air. She swiveled her head to the door.

Sam stood statuesque in the doorway, arms folded under her chest. Rena lightly 'eeped', hiding the black box behind her body.

"Sister, I did know you were here."

Sam raised a brow slightly. "Apparently not…you realize everyone knows right?"

Rena blinked innocently.

"…About the relationship…" Sam continued, her voice droning.

"Hehehe…of course."

Sam blinked in response, slightly stunned.

"Then why…"

"Why pretend?" Rena turned in the air and sat cross-legged, similar to Zeke's grandmother. She placed the box in her lap. "Because it is fun I suppose."

"It's childish." Sam snorted.

"Pretending about your feelings for Tobias…also childish no?"

Sam sighed. "Touché" Sam entered in the room, floating slightly.

"And Silias makes it a triangle…no?" Sam blushed faintly, wishing for the hood of her teacher.

"Tis true…my feelings are complicated. But they are pointless." Sam floated over to her bed, next to Rena's. "In this world of death and destruction, harboring feelings for someone when they can die in an instant will only lead to more destructive feelings."

"I see what you mean and as you know…I understand. But in this world, since everything can disappear in an instant, we must treasure happiness the most since it is the most fleeting of emotions and also the most powerful next to love."

"I see mother has had many mother/daughter talks with you." Sam smiled every so slightly.

"In truth she has. But that was something Zeke taught me." Rena replied back with a wide smile.

"Really now…you have my interest."

"Truly Ezekiel can be quite the philosopher. His mother and grandmother, as you know, are very intelligent and his father…well…you know." Rena looked down slightly.

Sam looked down as well. "Yeah."

Rena fiddled with the box.

Sam sighed.

"Sam…"

"Yes Rena."

Sam gasped slightly, finding herself wrapped in a hug from her sister.

"Rena…"

"Please don't let your feelings consume you like Zeke's…he struggles so hard to remain in control that I could not bear to see my love and my sibling both in such pain."

Sam loosely wrapped her arms around her sister

"I'll try sister…I'll try."

"Ahem…" Both girls looked over at the doorway to see Silias standing there, a serious look painted on his face. "As much as I hate to interrupted…your dad has something to tell us."

Sam and Rena quickly got up and Rena placed the box on her bed.

And they followed Silias

* * *

The tunnel opened before me, revealing the remnants of an old car garage. Old cars lie without tires, rusted equipment hung from the rafters like Middle-Ages criminals. Equipment lay in a confused pile in the far corner behind me and the only prominent window was broken and lay straight ahead of me. Glass littered the floor and the sunset reflected it's light onto the ceiling. 

I dashed forward, leaping over the class and perching myself on windowsill as an owl. I turned my head from side to side; making sure no one was out, that no one would spot me. I spread out my wings and flapped, allowing myself to head into the sky.

"_Now let's find Tobias…_"

My predatory gaze easily pierced the darkening sky.

I flapped and rose higher, allowing myself a complete aerial view of the city.

_"Hmm…"_

* * *

Silias, Sam and Rena lightly jogged into the large earthen room. Everyone looked back to see the three teens enter.

"_Wow…" _Rena wondered _"Everyone is here…and in costume"_

It was true. Kori, Raven and Garfield were dawning their old costumes. Victor was always in costume. Arella sat at the end of the dirty couch they all sat on. All except Arty, Terra and Dick, or Nightwing as he preferred while in costume.

Now for those of you who don't know, Arty is an android. He was actually one of Slade's Sladebots that we found and reprogrammed. He faithfully guards Terra.

Speaking of Terra, she is had also undergone some changes. She still looked as she did 50 years ago. Only she floated in a strange, thick, yellow liquid inside a giant techno tube straight out of the Sci-Fi channel. She floated in the dead man's position, arms and legs dangling. Her golden hair waved all around her. And she was completely nude.

The reason being is when the Titans were finally able to revive her, her body was so atrophied that she could no longer move under her own power, barely being able to breathe on her own. And as for her nudity…

It was the harsh conclusion that clothes should not be wasted on those who don't need them.

As for Nightwing, he stood proudly in front of the large tube with his hands at his hips.

"Glad you three could join us…"

"Sorry dad…" Rena replied sheepishly.

Kori and Garfield chuckled lightly.

"Where is Ezekiel?" Dick asked quickly.

Everyone was quiet.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Terra…would you mind searching for Ezekiel?"

"_Ezekiel left the compound only moments ago. He left in search for a gift for Rena I believe." _Terra's voice echoed into everyone's mind. Rena blushed.

"Raven?"

"Sorry Nightwing…I doubt I could find him…his natural mental barriers would make it almost impossible for him to be found if he doesn't want to be."

Nightwing growled lowly.

"Why did you gather us all dear?"

"I got one of the pilots to talk. We are here to formulate a plan."

"A plan for what?" Silias questioned.

"To attack the Asing."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Unfortunately, this is as far as I have written. I am still working on this project of course, and since my summer vacation is upon me, I can write more. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Stick with me, the young Teen Titans will be seen in a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4. Danke. 


	4. Chapter 3: Indulging in the Calm

Hello.

I would like to apologize for the slow updates.  
Believe it or not, I do partake in other events in life, though I love this story and the show.  
I will try my hardest to post a new chapter every two weeks, so please bear with me.  
I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

Another note: I thought about how to represent Radio Transmission easier.  
So from now on, I will represent radio with ( ) marks. Text in between those marks represents the text coming form a radio.

Enjoy  
-Heolstor

* * *

Tomorrow Comes Today  
Chapter 3: Indulge in the Calm before a Storm

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me!_

I landed perched on a tall building that had managed to stay standing. I could clearly see the wall of flames that rose high around the Burning District. The deep red orange flames burned straight upwards, through an old street. Buildings on either side had melted into a firm canyon that curbed the heat upwards. But I could feel the heat kissing my cheeks.

I had been searching for Tobias for close to three hours now. I had only stopped briefly about an hour ago, but now my endurance was waning thin. I had searched the borders of the district as far as I could without alerting the border patrols from the Asing or Slave district.

I clung to the building ledge like a gargoyle, my silver gaze stretching out over the desolate city vacant of light save a few candles that burned in random windows. I could faintly hear the soothing whispers of mothers and vaguely wondered when was the last time I hugged mine.

My head twisted suddenly.

What was that?

I heard something, but I wasn't completely sure what it was. I leapt off the ledge, letting myself free fall for a few stories before morphing into a Great Grey Owl and beginning my flight again.

It sounded like an agitated roar crossed with a human cry…

I scanned ground just over the flames.

It came from within the burning district.

"…RrrraaaAAAGAAAaaaahhhhh!" I strained my ears, following the sound as best I could. I flapped my large wings towards where I thought the sounds was coming from.

My predatory eyes focused on the ground ahead of me.

A small figure leapt backwards from a giant striking limb.

"RRaaaaaAAAGGAAAaaaahhh!"

The beast came into view.

The top of the beast appeared to be human enough, a male's upper body from the torso up. Bald and glaring at his prey with raging scarlet eyes. His upper body had a few faded green vine like ropes attached to various places on his body that connected to what was below his torso.

It was like an even twist between a giant ant and a preying mantis. A mantis like torso connected to the human with mantis arms, the same shade of green as vines, coiled in preparing to strike. An ant's lower torso melded with the mantis torso, six insect legs poised for battle, also the same color as the mantis arms. And it was covered in black hair like a spider.

I focused my gaze down at the shape. It lifted something and deftly blocked a double strike and countered with a small battle cry. An invisible force, causing a cry of pain, struck the human head.

"Hreaaaagahh!" The beast stumbled but struck again, forcing the shape to dance back.

I refocused my gaze and realized I was dangerously close to the flames. I flapped as hard as I could and used the hot air from the flames to lift me up and over the flames. I focused my gaze down again.

Brown hair. Brown bandana.

A sword.

I finally found him. And now I see how he stays in shape.

I easily passed the wall of flames, risking the chance of being caught by the random patrols. I folded my wings back and dive-bombed towards the creature the best I could in my owl form. The creature turned its head to in time to see me and yelled at me.

"RRAAaaagGGAaahhh!" A mantis limb struck upwards at me.

I twisted and morphed into an owl monkey, grabbing onto the top of the limb. The monster was obviously surprised but had to defend itself from a large leaping slash from Tobias. He swatted Tobias away, forcing him to produce a telekinetic shield at the last moment. He flew back and planted his feet on the wall, pushing off into a flip to avoid the following crushing swing of mantis limb.

Meanwhile I scampered quickly down the limb that I clung to, my presence temporarily ignored. I jumped forward and reminded him of my presence as I morphed into a White Rhino and plowed my horn into his side.

Black blood leaked over my horn as creature cried out in agony. He tried to shake me off but I had already morphed into an owl monkey again and I was scampering up his back. I vaulted nimbly upwards and morphed back into a human, smashing my solid shin into the creature's human head.

He only growled angrily and gripped my leg with one hand, tossing me over his shoulder with enhanced strength that normal humans did not possess. A mantis claw moved to strike me.

Meanwhile Tobias had run under the beast, his blade swirling with black and white energy. Right as I was thrown, Tobias swung his blade into the leg of the creature. His energy enriched sword easily sliced the leg and the aftershock of the swing ripped through the other legs on the side, a string like wave of black energy stretching out like an earthquake.

That would be why the strike landed at my side. I had managed to roll to avoid all of it and I quickly morphed into a grizzle bear, sinking my claws into it. Holding it down.

Come on Tobias, strike now.

Tobias seemed to read my mind as he jumped onto the back of the creature like I had. He leapt up with a telekinetic spring in his step, the butt of his sword aimed at the creature's head.

Swish!

Thwack!

The man was decapitated.

The fight was over.

I morphed back into a human, a bit of a blood stain on my nose, and smiled as Tobias landed beside me.

He smiled as well.

"Welcome to the Burning District old friend." Tobias said cordially. "Did you come for a rematch?" His eyes danced with excitement.

"No…I actually came for your help." Tobias smiled even wider.

"Really now…help with what?"

"Well…" I rubbed my arm. "I am looking for a gift for Rena…and figured maybe…"

We took no notice of the dying creature next to us, blood spurting from it's neck as it's head watched it's former body bleed to death from the neck and half of it's legs.

Death was always with us…it did not bother us.

"Say no more." Tobias sheathed his blade. "I actually think I might know of something."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we'd have to search for it…I only vague remember where I put it…"

I rolled my eyes as Tobias blushed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what I would need it for!" Tobias exasperated.

"duh Tobi…duh." I shook my head in mock shame.

"But not is not the time to look for it…let us return to my place and rest. We can start fresh tomorrow. You must be exhausted." I dismissed the notion with a wave of my dirtied hand.

"After that small fight? I coulda taken him myself."

"Heh, sure ya coulda. Hey, I'll race you back to my place. GO!" Tobias took off in a telekinetically enhanced sprint.

"HEY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" I shouted tersely. But I was no slouch. A Panther quickly followed after him.

* * *

Rena sighed, staring at the earthen ceiling. Sam had long put out the light, but Rena couldn't sleep, there was far too much on her mind. 

Her hands were folded behind her head. Her nude form was covered by darkness. And as hard as she willed it, nothing came to her.

Not Sleep

Not Energy

Not…Zeke.

Nothing came to her, despite how she willed it.

Nothing except the recent events.

It may not seem much, but it took up almost every corner of her mind.

Rena closed her eyes, exhaling softly as she replayed the earlier meeting.

For the 3rd time.

Flashback ----

_"After interrogating the pilots that our children brought" Nightwing said, nodding in the direction of Sam, Silias and Rena. "I have found some information that we must act upon."_

_"Does it confirm my premonitions?" Raven queried._

_Nightwing nodded. "If anything, it is worse. The pilot spoke of a plan to change the past."_

_"That would explain why you felt Warp's presence." Garfield confirmed to Raven. She nodded lightly._

_"Do you think it is truly Warp?" Starfire said, venom behind the words. The original Titans, save for Terra, knew of her dislike of the time traveler._

_"It could be, but there are other options. Those who can tap into the Speed Force can time travel. People like the Flashes." Nightwing responded knowledgably._

_"But they trapped all the elder heroes. Would they risk bringing the Flash out, he might escape?" Garfield threw in._

_"Mr. Logan has a point, dad." Sam supported. "Using the elder heroes might be too risky."_

_"Yes, but we mustn't rule it out. We do not know the true lengths of their technology."_

_"But couldn't mom contact Tamaran?" Rena started. "They would surely know-"_

_"The reason the pilot so easily gave up the information was that their plan was already in motion. Whatever is going to happen will happen in two days."_

_Everyone gasped._

_"Two days…" Silias murmured._

_"Victor." Nightwing looked towards the eldest member. "Do you think you and Silias can pilot those downed patrol units?"_

_Victor scratched the back of his head. "Er…Maybe…I've inspected one before and the system doesn't appear too complicated."_

_"Good…now…I have a plan." Nightwing began._

End Flashback ----

Rena opened her eyes.

Nightwing told them that Silias and Victor would pilot the patrol units back to offer up a distraction while the rest of them snuck in via an underground tunnel. Once inside, Victor, Silias and Nightwing would hack into the system and find out the plan and stop it.

Nightwing had put it more elegantly, but those were the bare bones of it, or at least what Rena remembered.

Rena rolled over onto her side. She reached under her pillow, searched a second, and then pulled out a small black box.

She could not see it, only feel the rough texture of it. Feel the rounded corners as well as the thin line that worked as the opening. Rena opened it carefully and the box responded perfectly…noiselessly. Inside, resting on old newspaper, was a small gift for her love. She let her fingers rest on the gift.

Despite being half Tamaranian, she never needed the splurges of joy her mother needed to activate and use her powers, just small little tid bits of each emotions. A possible effect of crossbreeding Tamaranian blood and Earthling blood.

But when her fingers caressed the gift inside the box, she felt wave after wave of contentment wash over her, a soft smile brought on by the calmness, and she saw her lover's face in her mind.

She knew he is…and would be safe.

She just knew it.

And sleep took her.

* * *

Raven shivered slightly. 

The double bed she once was laying in now felt unnecessarily inviting. She felt the image of Garfield arm, which now lay across nothing, laying across her stomach, keeping her safe and allowing her a brief reprieve from her mind. She even felt her subconscious access a memory of Garfield's body heat, which warmed her slightly.

She shook her head once and focused, clearing her mind.

She couldn't sleep.

Something was bothering her and she needed to talk to someone who could help.

The blankets still covered her crossed legs.

She forced her mind blank, something only achieved after years of training.

Her index finger and thumb touched, making a circle.

And she felt herself slide into meditation with ease.

…

…

…

Raven opened her eyes again

Terra's astral home greeted her, only slightly darker as to simulate night time.

With a thought, the nude form Raven slept in was covered by her signature white leotard and white cape.

Raven floated forward.

She looked around, searching for Terra.

As always, her eyes fell on the statue of Beast Boy.

But it was different this time.

Rocky peaks surrounded the statue in two rows of rock fencing, the back row higher than the front. And Terra, clad in a bit of Slade's armor on her upper body, had her knees clutched to her chest, asleep.

Raven floated over to her.

"…Terra." Raven said quietly.

No response.

Raven leaned down, placing her hand on Terra's arm. "Terra…"

Terra snapped awake, and without thinking, gripped Raven's arm, twisted and spun her into the rock wall. Raven simply teleported through the rock as Terra hurried up, standing in a fighting position. Raven floated up, raising an eyebrow.

Terra blushed and chuckled nervously. "Hey Raven…"

"…Care to explain?" Raven slowly spoke.

"Sorry, but you startled me and I guess my-"

Raven shook her head. "I mean the rock wall around your statue."

Terra slowly hugged herself, completely forgetting the incident.

"Something is going to happen soon…and I didn't want to loose the one…precious thing I still had."

Raven nodded. She also felt something was going to happen. Something that had to do with the Asing, but…

No….

She shook her head.

"Terra…tell me what you've been sensing."

Terra looked away and at the passing clouds. She dipped a finger and toyed with it like cotton candy.

"They are working the slaves incredibly hard…even for their standards. And the Asing city seemed to be very busy too…they are awaiting something."

"I agree…and so does Dick…we are going to be striking their base."

"Yes I know." Terra looked shaken.

Silence settled onto the astral plane, sweeping across it like invisible wind.

It chilled Raven more than her empty bed.

Like there was nothing left to be said.

Like it was …the end.

Raven shook her head, take a shallow breath and looked up at Terra. She put an hand on each of Terra's shoulders.

"Terra….what ever happens…we'll make it through this." Raven spoke firmly. Terra slowly lifted her head, eyes brimming with tears. "Dick, Victor, Kori, Garfield…You and I. We are the Titans…As Dick would say…It's impossible…so it's our job."

Two rivulets of tears streamed down Terra's cheeks, one on each side.

"Like saving a girl made of stone."

"And like saving a demon from herself."

A small smile appeared on Terra.

"What about changing a workaholic boy detective?"

"Now that….is truly impossible."

* * *

The hallway was shaped like a triangle with a thin base. Lights dangled from the apex, a soft white glow kissing the gray walls and stopping on the pale red floor. 

Gracefully, it walked through the dimly lit hallway. A humanoid head with contours where facial features should be. No hair, no nose, no ears, no mouth, just teal skin and eyes. Red, pupil-less eyes firmly trained down the hallway. The azure robe draped over slender shoulders seemed to float with its movements. Its arms swayed, the purple ribbons tied to each azure forearm brace fluttering in some invisible wind. It's skin briefly shimmered in the passing light.

Two guards orderly walked behind it, robes tied tightly around the waist with stiffer looking material. Being military personnel, their ribbons were lavender. They carried small foot-long staffs at their sides. Their skinny legs were wrapped in lavender ribbons as well, making like boots up to their knees.

The trio continued to walk down the hallway towards an open room with much brighter lights.

As soon as it entered the room, all activity ceased and all humanoids turned towards the trio, namely the one with purple ribbons. All of their left arms swept outward as they bent forward slightly, showing respect.

The room was circular with gray walls like the hallway and black metal walkways as the second floor with gray handrails. The room had two more exits which were spaced evenly from each other, forming the points of a triangle.

To the left, a green machine full of tubes, wires and various earthling life support systems were set up. The furthest tube from the one in purple contained a human girl, nude. But her light brown body covered with so many wires it acted as a second skin to keep the unconscious girl's modesty. Her blue hair floated all around her head and upper body.

To the right, various computer equipment from their home planet had been set up. A few beings with blue and white ribbons on their forearms sat down and began running over the files without the aid of screens, like the information was directly sent to their brain. The equipment's gray frame seemed to meld into the walls, despite being separate from it.

But ahead of the being with purple ribbons was what seemed important. As the other beings with blue and white ribbons scurried about back to their jobs, three remained station at a golden circle that was perched on top of a golden colored clamp. In the circle, stretched out like Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man, lay a man with a Chinese style goatee and golden armor over a black bodysuit. His hands and feet were inside the circle and his head lay limp.

But the only place wires were connected was to the circular device on his chest.

The one with purple ribbons walked forward, its guards quickly following as it headed towards the prostrate man.

The figures gestured, his purple ribbons flying.

All three beings looked back and gestured in response.

Purple ribbons gestured angrily.

The tallest of the three gestured slowly.

Purple ribbons gestured a stop.

The three stood at attention, as did the two guards out of habit.

All six of them looked at the figure.

Gazing in contemplation.

The one with the purple ribbons gestured quickly.

The three who originally stood their went back to work around the man.

Only for a brief moment.

The sound of electricity sparking echoed into the main room, startling all but the guards and the one in purple ribbons.

Two humans were forced into the room, pushing a coal gray cart of human body parts. A strong looking male with large defined muscles and short black hair on the left and on the right was an athletic looking female with long black hair down to her gluteus maximus. Both were dressed in rags that seemed to barely hold on.

Two guards walked in behind them, their staffs dancing with white electricity.

Both guards bowed respectively and then gestured.

Purple ribbons gestured nonchalantly.

The two guards moved towards the female and lifted their sticks high.

"NO!" The man heroically shoved the cart into the guards, hitting the one closest to him. The other guard moved to strike the girl but he covered the girl with his body, taking the brunt of the attack along his spine. His eyes lethargically rolled in the back of his skulls as the girl screamed out, squeezing her way under the man.

She rubbed his shoulder. "Frank…Frank." She rubbed frantically. "Wake up Frank…don't leave me."

Soon, electricity raced up her spine and briefly sparked out her eyes as the same fate befell her.

Both of their bodies were tossed into the cart and the cart was pushed away.

Purple ribbons gestured passively to the two guards before making a right turn and heading towards the hallway on the right side of the Vitruvian man. The two guards that came in with the figure with purple ribbons were quick to follow.

* * *

The Next Morning

**_You know, I always wanted to know what it was like to be a crime fighter._**

I sat on a small, wooden terrace, over looking the burnt homes and streets of the Burning District. I was freshly clean from my last battle but still had decided on wearing the same clothes. I had only seen the charred remains of the Burning District once before. But that was with my father, a memory I do not enjoy conjuring up.

****

Dick would tell me that they were known as vigilantes as much as they were known as Superheroes. Though I am at a loss as to what makes a superhero…super…or what makes a vigilante's cause just or wrong, the point is life was different for a crime fighter. You were respected, feared, loved and loathed all at the same time.

I don't need much sleep, maybe four hours tops. My family has not been able to figure out why I do not need as much sleep as the normal human but my grandmother has told me when she was younger, she could run just as well on four hours as she could with eight.

So I had awoken, morphed back into my human form, since I usually sleep as a lynx, and decided to watch the sunset, a rare treat.

But as always, my mind wandered…

****

Life as a crime fighter, I assume, is filled with constant paranoia. You never know when some villainous freak or rampaging monster will come out of the woodwork. Your family and friends are always secretly in danger. Life would seem to fade into a burnt landscape of evil with pockets of good arising in rare and random moments. Kind of like the Burning District.

When I woke, I had noticed that Tobias was gone. I did not question it, knowing he would not search with out me. We both knew this would be one of those rare chances we would have to spend some time together.

****

But how was the life of a crime fighter in the past any different from what my life is now? Even now, in the peaceful awakening of the day, I have my senses stretched out to detect any oncoming attack. I sit here, twisting and stretching my muscles as to be prepared for anything. I can never afford to be lazy. So would my life be any different if I had lived in the past?

The sun seemed lazy on this day. A strange feeling crept over me, like a premonition. The sun wasn't being lazy. Maybe the sun was gifted with some clairvoyance. Maybe the sun feared to see what would happen today. But regardless of what personal turmoil the sun might be going through, it steadily rose through the sky, pushing the dark blue nighttime up with the golden light that came with dawn. The light orange and yellow haze of a sunny day was supposed to follow, but the hue of the sky below the sun was a faded red, like dried blood.

Maybe the sun was onto something.

****

To live in the past…as a crime fighter. Where justice flourished as did life. Where I could protect enough people to allow them to walk in the streets without fear of aliens, monsters, or other villains. It truly does sound like an unattainable Utopia. It sounds like a place with Rena and I could…

Embers from a fire I didn't see wafted up into the sky, heading towards the top of the dome. They spun around each other, spun away, twisted around in the sky as if they were alive. As if… they truly were… fireflies. I moved to touch them, but I stopped.

****

That's all for now…Log 0003 end recording.

Tobias had returned.

I let go of my earring right as Tobias landed beside me with a small sack full of what smelled like meat.

"Morning." I greeted calmly. The day, even this early, seemed to be having a sobering effect.

"Morning brother. I got some breakfast."

"So I smell." My gaze did not falter from the sunrise.

"Something troubles you Ezekiel?" Tobias is one of the few people my age that call me by my full name.

"Just watching how the sunrise is like the sunset, only in reverse. Like how the world is forced to relive the same day of horror everyday. We just rewind and start over the same day."

Tobias sat down beside me, admiring the sunset.

We sat quietly for a moment.

I truly do enjoy the silence.

"You are depressing to listen to sometimes Ezekiel." Tobias said quietly. "But I must disagree with you."

"Must you?"

Tobias nodded. "I see it as the sunset is following the sunrise's lead." Tobias glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "When the sun rises, we are given the opportunity to make that day special. Each day is already different, for you never fall asleep in the same exact position, in the same exact place. So each day is already unique. Each day has it's own joy and beauty. And the night comes to let the good rest, so the next day, we don't have to live out the same horrors each time we are conscious."

I smiled slightly and again, we enjoyed the sunlight.

"That makes sense…except it doesn't explain our existence. Each day we wake up, more people die needlessly, more pain occurs we couldn't stop and each day, suffering only increases. The sunrise proves suffering is only inevitable."

"The sunrise also proves that the another chance is inevitable. No matter what happens, people die and pain occurs. But despite that, there will always be tomorrow to make it better…to change it." Tobias placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will avenge Master Faust….I swear to it brother."

I didn't respond.

He didn't expect me to.

"I am going to cook this meat. Then we will go search for your jewel."

_That's right…the jewel._

_…Rena…_

_…I hope they are not worried about me…

* * *

_

"Ugh." I faltered again in my flight. I temporarily morphed back into a human and landed on the top of a building, clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked, landing beside me, sheathing his sword.

"What the hell was up with that meat?"

Tobias tilted his head to the side in question.

"Where did you get it?" I clarified.

"Oh, remember that thing we fought?" My skin turned a green close to the shade of my grandfather.

"You serious?"

"Well, I had to scavenge, a lot was already eaten by the other creatures, but most of the guy was left so-"

Tobias stopped talking to come over and comfort me, since I was emptying my stomach via my mouth onto the sidewalk below.

"Ezekiel, you okay?"

"You." I said slowly, punctuating each word. "Will. Never. Cook. For Me…Again."

Tobias frowned.

"You didn't even know it was human meat till now. Didn't hear you complain while you ate it." Tobias grumbled.

I spit and tried vainly to remove the acrid taste of vomit from my mouth.

"When I get back home, I am washing my mouth out with battery acid…it'll taste better." I spit again in vain.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tobias responded. He levitated himself off the roof slightly, preparing to roof hop again. "Well, lets find the jewel so you can get back home."

"Yeah, and back to my punishment for not telling anyone where I was going. Joy."

Tobias laughed and took to the building tops

I paused and looked behind me, back towards my home.

I hope everything is alright.

I morphed into an owl and kept up with Tobias.

* * *

"Aww Yeah! This is Gundam Wing shit right here!" Victor Stone proclaimed loudly. 

Two patrol units steadily stomped forward towards the northern Asing District. Despite random punctures, dents and explosion marks, the two patrol units managed to function normally.

Inside the two giants, Victor and Silias piloted the two beasts. A variety of scavenged wires were hooked into the piloting controls as well as an interface with the weapons systems, incase something occurred.

Victor scanned the screen that were his eyes. It was shaped like a plus sign, showing a wide peripheral vision and a bit of up and down vision.

The morning sun was visible in the right side of the screen, but the advanced graphical engineering of the Asing filtered out harmful glare and allowed one to look at the sun. Random data appeared around the sun, the targeting computer assuming the sun to be an enemy. Yet, despite the vast array of technology at his finger tips, Victor was more interested in the north.

(…Dad….Did you just say this is… Gundam Wing shit? Over.)

A small sweat drop slid down the back of Victor's skull.

"Er…yes I did Silias…over"

(See, this is why I didn't let you into my Anime collection Vic.) Over Dick responded.

(…Nice.) Raven droned.

"Can we just focus on the mission?" Victor sighed.

(Hey Dad, isn't Anime that stuff with the girls in little clothing and huge mammary glands? Over.)

(Is what Rena says true Dear?) Victor smiled as Kori caught Dick. He could almost imagine her frown.

(Can we just focus on the mission?) Dick simpered.

(…Nice dad.)

(You sure Sam isn't my granddaughter? Over) Raven questioned.

(She might as well be.) Silias added.

(Shut up Silias.) Sam countered with Rena laughing in the background.

"You know, its weird not being able to hear Gar's input." Victor smirked.

* * *

Sam, Rena and Raven flew down the earthen tunnel that was being burrowed by golden energy that none of the others possessed. Starfire was carrying Nightwing under his arms. Beast Boy was as a peregrine falcon, riding in the wake of the others since there was no real currents underground. 

Nightwing turned his head back, holding the communicator up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Vic."

He pulled the communicator down.

"How ya doing Gar?"

A middle talon extended downward.

Nightwing, grinning, pulled communicator up again.

"He says he loves you…in that special way Vic. Over"

(Man dad, I never knew.) Silias joked.

(Gar, that's just wrong. Over)

"Okay, lets get serious." Nightwing said. "Do you all know your job assignments?"

(Silias and I will lower the barrier.) Victor started.

"Once the barrier is down, Rena and I will cut our way into the base." Starfire followed.

"I'll remove the wall." Raven said.

"Lets do this by the books." Nightwing spoke.

Nightwing began explaining from his position, vaguely pointing and gesturing as he spoke. The resistance chimed in their understanding and continued flying towards destiny.

Meanwhile, Tobias and I landed on the burnt edge of an apartment building. We scanned the street way down below, where hoards of monsters similar to each other appeared ready to snap. Like a gang battle was about to happen.

Groups of humanoid monsters challenging snake like beings defending against a multitude of small ball like creatures while three huge monsters, similar to ogres but with three eyes and pale yellow skin slowly lumbering towards the gray.

Tobias gestured down and across, motioning towards an old storehouse. I now knew the jewel was in there. Perched like gargoyles, we awaited our moment to strike.

_I hope Rena will appreciate this.

* * *

_

End Chapter

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: What Now

Hello and Welcome to chapter four of my teen titans story.  
I apologize that it has taken so long to update. Writer's block and my life have interrupted me. As well as hours on City of Heroes. J

I am going to institute a standard key of communications. Just to clear up any confusion in the future

Communications Key:

**_Bold Italics_** is for when Ezekiel is speaking into his thought recorder  
_"Italics in quotations"_ is for telepathy and for when Zeke is talking to that voice inside.  
_Italics _is just thought  
underlined text is for radio communication

If any more types of communication arise, I shall deal with them.

Also, I would like to point out something special about this chapter.

It is written in a different format. In this chapter, you will not see the story from everyone's perspective like you did in the previous chapters. This chapter is strictly from Zeke's point of view and has bits where it returns to his story telling, since he is telling the story to the little boy Nicolas. This chapter needed to be focused on Zeke and his story telling in the present for a reason which you will discover upon further reading.

Once again, I do apologize for the long update time. I will try and change that in the future.

* * *

Chapter 4  
What now.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Nicolas asked. 

Nicolas was sitting with his legs folded together on the chair on my left. I was seated with my left leg under my right leg, my left arm over the back of the chair.

I sighed a bit, reaching back for the knowledge. I didn't think this part of the story, the end, would bother me this much. But I feel something telling me not to speak.

I ignore it.

I know deep down that you can't run from the past, you can only face it.

"Well…while I was getting impatient, I could only imagine that Victor and Silias had broken in and the others had managed to get passed the wall and into the base."

"Gah, what were you doing!" Nicolas shoved me brotherly. "See, this is why girls are nothing but trouble." the young child declared. "You go to get them a present, and they go off and fight in an invasion on an alien fortress."

I faultered.

…Never really looked at it like that…I guess.

"Did you at least get what you were looking for?" Nicolas asked, exasperated with me.

I reached into my hoodie pocket, feeling two things in there. A small black box I have yet to open. And the Jewel.

I pulled it out, letting Nicolas gasp as I did.

The sky blue crystal was no larger than a baseball, but weighed less than paper. When one looked at it straight on, one would notice 6 distinct sides. Then anyway one turned it, it would retain that shape, of 6 corners and 6 edges. It glinted with just the tiniest bit of light.

I could feel my face darken. I shuddered slightly as I felt black energy akin to my grandmother's crawl along my skin, diving in and out of every pore. I heard the same voice I heard the first time…this time it spoke more firmly.

_"Hmm…somehow I can't not seem to beat this beast…If only I had some energy to feed off of…" _The gravely voice echoed in my ear drums.

I handed the jewel to Nicolas, hoping he'd take it.

He did.

The voice, the dark face and the energy vaporized.

"Be careful." I warned.

"Yeah…it looks expensive." Nicolas said in awe. He handed it back to me.

I quickly shoved it into my front pocket before anything could happen. I only briefly tasted the …whatever before the jewel rested in my pocket.

"So is that what you were after?"

I nodded.

"So…" he prodded. "Continue."

"Well…like I said, I was getting impatient."

* * *

I frowned slightly from my perch. There was a battle going on right below me that I was not joining in. Neither side was really winning and the ogres with getting closer. 

"Ezekiel…are you ready?" Tobias suddenly said.

I nodded, my frown instantly flipping.

"See where the battle is splitting?" He pointed with his sword. The blue balls were splitting apart slightly as to confront the two other groups. It seemed as if both groups had made a silent agreement to get rid of the weaker animals first.

There was a slight pause.

…snk …Sam! Wat-… My eyes widened. That was Silias.

…………REN-

"Ezekiel, Now!" Tobias leapt out, towards the battle.

I did my best to snap my focus back towards the battle. I morphed into a Kangaroo and sprung forward. I morphed back into my human form, flipping forward.

Tobias landed on the broken pavement, sword held high in both hands. A moment later I landed behind him, poised to strike in any fashion.

"Hiya!" Tobias leapt forward, towards the snake like creatures, blocking two tail strikes then decapitating those creatures.

I rushed the humanoid creatures. Leaping slightly, I split kick two heads away in directions not meant for them to go. As I tucked my feet back in, I reached forward, gripping another by it's shoulders and pulled it back with me as I land in a crouch. I twisted my body, smashing in the back of it's head with my elbow.

Looking back up, the humanoid mouths were gurgling. I leapt forward to strike them

"Careful Ezekiel, those things spit fire." Tobias warned nonchalantly, spinning and slashing at the same time.

As soon as I leapt forward, I registered what Tobias said.

"Crud!"

Too late.

Spitballs of fire shot out at me, little trails of embers in their wake.

I morphed into a Sugar Glider (flying squirrel) in mid sprint, spreading my arms out and making me float briefly over the spit. The hot spit singed my fur slightly. Mentally frowning, I morphed into a Jaguar and lunged forward, claws out.

Sl-Sl-Slash

The three humanoids dropped in place with fatal wounds along their jugulars. I morphed into a Lion and roared proudly before lunging forward pouncing on another humanoid, quickly clawing its head and decapitating it.

I turned my regal head to see a bulky creation of balls shaped like an overly ripped body builder without a head. It easily tossed one of the fire spitting humanoids aside. But the humanoids were swarming it, trying to overwhelm it.

I turn back around just in time for my senses tell me that the humanoids are trying to do the same to me. I morphed into a Kangaroo again and jump forward. My feet land on the front humanoid and I kick off. He flies into the far building as I back flip as a human. As I landed though, something was tingling my senses lightly, like a feather.

"Incoming!" Tobias shouted, jumping out of no where and decapitating four humanoids with a single slash. Unfortunately for me though, the tingling sensation did not stop.

"Nice…take all my fun." Tobias smiled back and aimed a hand at me. I ran at him full speed. Tobias shouted loudly, blasting a wave of hot telekinesis behind me as I leapt up high. I twisted in the air before coming down on the humanoid behind him, stomping on his face a few times before driving him into the ground. Tobias had blasted the humanoids away, smashing them into the far building.

"Please….you're still having fun." We had defeated a vast majority of the humanoids, for the rest were fighting the balls. Tobias had killed all of the scorpion creatures. But the tingling sensation remained.

"Looks like we still got more to come." I muttered. We both suddenly looked to my right, his left.

We had forgotten about the ogres.

But they didn't forget about us.

As we looked, a giant fist was swinging in a sweeping style towards us. I instantly morphed into a vampire bat, the giant fist barely missing me. Unfortunately, it slammed into Tobias, who barely had time to form a weak telekinetic shield.

Tobias cried out as he flew into an abandoned building, his brown bandana seemingly reaching out to me as he flew away.

But I had no time to try and save him. The fist quickly swung back at me.

I quickly reacted again, morphing into an Anaconda and wrapping myself around the fist. The Ogre growled out loudly, his rancid breath almost instantly filling the street we were on. It's three eyes burned with anger as I clung to it's yellow skin.

It lifted its fist up high to try and shake me off.

Let me help you with that big guy.

I let go.

As I fell towards him, I morphed into a Siberian Tiger and slashed at it's eyes.

Before my claws even got out, one of it's buddies had grabbed me in mid air. I mentally screamed out in agony as it nearly crushed my bones in one grab. But I did not have time to worry as it threw me into the ball creature.

I was completely stunned and felt destroyed.

_Just one attack…_ I thought lethargically.

But I was lucky not to hit the ground.

I was in an even worse position.

The balls swarmed all over me, barely phased my weight, and I could feel small stingers jab into my skin. I tried crying out, voicing a warning. But I had had the air knocked out of me. A silent scream echoing against nothing.

I thought I could hear Tobias' voice calling out to me.

I briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to die.

It felt like it

But I wasn't.

My mind was still working…

Working overtime.

I could see strange images in my mind.

I thought I was hallucinating, dreaming, watching my life.

Watching something.

They were people.

People I didn't know.

A girl with blue hair

A man with scars and his ship.

A muscular male with spiky black hair.

A man with hands of fire

A boy with wings

A goddess and a demon with white hair.

Who are these people?

"…-kiel?"

…Tobias?

"Ezekiel!"

I reached out to the voice.

"HA!" I could feel the rush of air as Tobias telekinetically blasted the creatures off of me. Tobias reached down, helping me up off the ground. I looked up, slightly dizzy. But Tobias looked different. I couldn't place my finger on it yet, but something about him…**felt **different.

"Hurry Ezekiel, I need your help." Tobias said like he was in panic, but his voice was very calm.

"Here, take this jewel. It was the one we came for."

"What?" I responded dizzily.

"I was only able to stun the ogres, please." Tobias put an object in my hand. I clenched it, feeling the firm, jagged, ball shape.

As soon as I gripped, my eyes snapped open.

I was no longer dizzy.

And I could hear something.

"Tobias, do you hear that?"

_"Nnnggh…where am I?"_ I thought, or thought that I had thought. But that was not my voice. It was deeper.

And everything around me seemed to slow, giving me a serene feeling. Calming my heart and making the battle move like trudging through a field of snow. Very slow. I watched as the orges smashed through the rest of the blue orbs. I even heard their miniscule cries for help that I had not heard before.

_"Who are you?"_ the voice now sounded like it came from someone out of my head. It was deeper like the one in my head. But it was sleepy.

_What's happening to me. _ I gripped my head as my body reacted to a panic. A panic that never happened. I looked calmly at the floor, my hands slowly sliding off my head.

"Ezekiel, pull it together!" Tobias said harshly.

I ignored him partially. I could feel dark energy swimming in and out of my pores. It danced with the small hairs near my temples, pulsing. My body was fully healed. And I did not feel a little tired at all.

"Come Ezekiel, we must kill the ogres." Tobias urged.

I do not ever recall Tobias sounding so urgent to kill. To fight? Yes. But to kill…it was odd.

But I snapped my head up and dropped my hands down. My eyes flashed briefly as my small hairs bristled.

I saw the Ogres outside.

"Ezekiel!"

I rushed outside, a thin, barely visible dust trail of dark energy behind me. I burst through the bricks, giving it no thought. I looked up, briefly facing off with the ogres.

A fist rushed at me.

Or would have.

"Feh…slow…" I nimbly dodged the arm and jumped straight at the ogre, surprising it. I am sure it was even more surprised when I morphed into a Lion and roared louder than before, slamming my claws through its eyes. With my front paws still inside of its eyes, I morphed into a Kangaroo and kick it in the throat. Roaring, I morphed into a bear and ripped my arms out, blood splattering away from me, like my aura prevented it from touching me. I roared mightily as I road the body down to the ground. The beasts blood burned off my hands as I looked up at the other ogres who were stunned.

They turned to leave but I was upon them. As an Amur tiger, I slashed their heels to ribbons before jumping up as a human and ramming my shin into one of their heads, then using my other foot to kick off it's temple, sending me, and my elbow into the other ogres face, snapping it back cruelly.

I landed nimbly as both of the ogres paused…then fell face first into the ground.

And I was barely panting. I looked down at my hand and watched as the jewel Tobias handed me magically appear back into my palm. Like it absorbed it self into my body as I fought.

Confusion.

I looked up at the battle scene. And it left no impression on me. Even past, deathless battles would find a small place in my memory. But it was like something was blocking me from remotely caring, even in the slightest. Despite being used to death, witnessing it still should have registered.

It didn't.

"Come Zeke, you-….our friends are in danger." Tobias was already hopping away, heading back to my home.

I didn't ask how he knew. Something told me he was right. And that scrambled radio message worried me. The jewel secretly slid back into my skin.

I morphed into a Serval, leapt high into the air, morphed into an owl and quickly flew after him, faster than ever.

We didn't even give a second glance to the massacre we had committed to those unfortunate creatures.

* * *

Nicolas looked at the hand in which he held the jewel. He quickly rubbed it against his pant leg, trying to remove any damage it might have done to him. 

"You mean that Jewel has some kind of power?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, though I am still not sure what it completely does…it just makes me a lot faster and stronger…"

Nicolas shuddered. I had disposed of those thugs rather quickly, so a stronger version of myself might have scared him a bit. He quickly changed the subject.

"So what happened next?"

"Well….Tobias and I rushed to my home. It was amazing because I was able to move so fast now…it was like I had a jet engine attached. But when we got back to my home, Tobias and I were greeted by something we never thought we'd see."

* * *

Tobias and I landed silently. He cushioned himself with his mental energies while I had morphed into a cat, landing easily…silently. 

Tobias and I had landed in front of a hillside. It was lightly charred from battle around the edges and the red sky only cast a shadow in our direction. I paused, listening for any signs of battle. The brief transmission I received still worried me.

I heard nothing.

I morphed back into my human form and Tobias and I both looked around, instinctively scanning the area. Something didn't feel right. And now we were both feeling it. I had heard nothing and Tobias looked uneasy. The 'bad vibes' rushed through our systems. But we couldn't see any enemies.

That is what worried us.

I gently palmed the ground and searched out for Terra.

"Terra…can you grant me access to the base."

The bad feeling began to ring in my head.

Wordlessly, a tunnel opened up.

Terra always speaks…

"Finally…lets get this bad feeling out of our systems Zeke." Tobias grumbled, walking towards the hole.

* * *

"Now what you have to understand is one of my powers gives me the ability to second guess what is just about to happen." 

"Really…" Nicolas asked. "…like change the future style or annoying sibling style."

"Remember when Tobias asked if I had used my powers?" I continued. Nicolas nodded. "Well…one of the gifts I had gotten from my grandmother was this. In random moments of danger, my mind takes a mental snap shot of everything around me in a 20 foot radius. Then my mind makes my body react in my best interest. Kind of like a self preservation thing." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "In retrospect, I guess it would be like a combination power from both my grandparents. But the thing is, I can't use it constantly but I can't control when I use it either. My grandmother and I never got a chance to harness it."

"that's cool. So you can predict the immediate future around you?"

"…no…the power is random. It activates whenever it wants too."

"So are all your powers from your grandparents? Or did you get any cool powers from your parents? What about your father, he was probably badass…"

"…He died when I was young.." I responded.

Nicolas looked down, as if he had lost his own parents recently and shared my pain. I noticed his look and continued.

"Anyway…"

* * *

As Tobias walked forward, my mind took a picture. 

Two rods of electricity were awaiting us 10 feet down into the hall and several men were behind the two who wielded the rods.

It was an ambush.

"Tobias! Look out!" I dashed forward and tackled Tobias as two bolts of electricity raced out of the fresh tunnel. We both rolled and I pushed myself off Tobias. I twisted quickly and morphed into a Serval, dashing forward briefly before leaping into the air. I morphed into a human in mid air.

Asing always check to make sure they got the kill.

As I predicted, the two soldiers who shot at Tobias came out right as I was coming down. I twisted and kicked down into the left one's neck, my weight causing its body to crumple down. But before the soldier completely fell, I reached out with my other hand and grabbed the soldier behind the head. I pulled the stunned soldier into a flying knee, knocking him out cold.

I looked down the hallway and quickly dashed in. The soldiers all reached for their sticks.

"RRRAUGH!" Tobias flew in behind me. I smiled and rolled forward as Tobias raced over top of me, stunning the soldiers with a quick mental blast. I leapt up and drop kicked a soldier into the wall before morphed into an owl monkey and hand springing backwards into another drop kick as a human.

When I looked up, Tobias had already slaughtered four others. Their weapons cut in half as were their necks.

One more soldier stood and he was between Tobias and I.

I moved forward to strike him but Tobias dashed ahead and the soldier lacked a head a split second later.

"Hey…" I frowned slightly. "That one was mine."

"Sorry Zeke, guess I owe you two."

_That is the second time he called me Zeke…_ I thought.

"Let's go…" He said.

"Yes…we must find the others and see what is happening…this is really wrong."

Rena…I'm coming…stay alive damn it.

* * *

I stopped my story and reached into my hoodie, pulling out a small black box. The small black box that I had found my name in. I stared at it for a moment before I tilted my head back, looking straight up, trying to stare at the sky through the ceiling.

"…Rena…please be alright." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Nicolas asked.

"…" I closed my eyes for a second, bringing the box to my lips but not kissing it. I sucked in air deeply and exhaled it all through my nose.

I then tapped my forehead with the box and spoke.

"As we rushed towards Terra, to see what was the matter, we checked the rooms we passed to make sure there was no one hiding."

* * *

Tobias and I bounded through the hall A Tiger and a Telekenetic. 

"Another room." Tobias pointed with his sword. I morphed back into a human quickly, keeping my stride.

"Got it." Tobias ran forward and I turned sharply into the wall. I leapt towards it, and morphed into a Kangaroo, using my momentum to help me coil my muscles faster. I pushed off the wall, twisted, morphed into a grizzle bear, and struck the door down before morphing into a human and rolling forward and to my feet.

Arms up in a guard as I scanned around.

Rena and Sam's room. Nothing out of the ordinary…except for…

I walked towards Rena's bed and pulled out a little black box that peaked it's head out from under the pillow. A small corner of white paper was also trying to hide from me, barely visible from the opening of the box. I pulled the corner out and turned it over.

For Zeke it said simply. I moved to open the box.

"Everything okay?" Tobias said.

I slipped the box into my pocket as reality slammed into me. Time for presents later.

With both anniversary presents in my little pouch, I dashed out and rushed towards Terra's area.

* * *

"So what's in the box?" Nicolas inquired. 

I looked at it and pondered that same question.

"Not sure really…" I trailed off, now running through the possibilities in my head.

Nicolas rolled his eyes.

"Open it then…" Nicolas stated. "Jeas…people make things so difficult."

I paused and studied the box for a second.

"Well?"

I ignored him and continued.

* * *

"Rrraugh!" I leapt forward, knee first into another soldier while Tobias body checked one into the wall. 

"We're almost at Terra, we can find out what's going on once we get there." I told Tobias, ducking under a swipe of electric fury. In fluid motion, my knee shot up, I twisted my hips and my leg flashed out, snapping the soldiers head back. I came back down and grabbed the soldier, moving behind him and throwing him into the rest of the soldiers ahead of us. Tobias quickly finished them off with slices to the throat.

Tobias and I rushed side by side, Tobias' sword slicing the air in between us.

"There!" I pointed to the end of the earthen hallway. Tobias and I looked at each other and nodded.

I leapt and rolled forward, landing in a crouch but battle ready. Tobias slid behind me, sword raised high as he scanned around us.

A soldier was sitting next to Terra's location, intense focus written out on it's features. . Several others were standing around, preparing to defend the soldier in meditation. Arty, the sladebot, was in pieces behind the others soldiers. All of the computers and technical equipment in the room was damaged, electricity sparking from each consol. And behind the group of soldiers was a tunnel carved out of the earth, supplying the group with two more soldiers, cautiously looking to see if it was okay.

All the soldiers, save the meditating one, looked at us.

Their rods were drawn instantly.

Electricty danced from them.

"Umm…"

They pointed them at us.

"Yeah…"

Tobias and I dove back into the hallway as a massive blast of electricity crashed into the wall that was behind us.

"Fricken random power…" I mutter.

"If you would have meditated more often, you could use your power more often. It wouldn't have to build up mental energy." Tobias admonished harshly. I growled back at him.

"Is now the time to bash on my training?"

"That soldier near Terra is on the Astral plane. He must be forcing her to do stuff from there." Tobias sat down into the lotus position, placing his sword on his lap. "I can go there and fight him but I need to focus, can you take care of the other soldiers?" Tobias was already settling in for his meditation.

"Guess I can." I mutter. I prepare to spring out.

Asing usually check the kill…If I strike now, maybe I can surprise them.

I leapt out of the hallway, and dove forward, snarling as I morphed into a lion to tackle the first opponent.

...only to morph into a rat to avoid two streaks of electricity.

Fuck me, this is new.

I morphed back into a human, spinning away from three streaks only to jump back from two more. I fell into a quick back flip to avoid a streak and spun to avoid four more.

It's impossible to figure out the locations of the soldiers and stay alive.

I morphed into a horseshoe crab, an electrical blast bouncing harmless off my shell but sending me back into a wall. I landed on the wall as a Kangaroo and leapt towards the ceiling, past three hot streaks of electricity. I morphed to a human as I bounced downward, knee first onto one of the soldiers, only to have a hot blast of electricity sear into my side, blasting me into the far wall.

Where is that fucking random power…

While against the wall, I managed a quick look.

Five soldiers were closing in on me while the two new ones were preparing to fire volleys.

I took a breath and leaned off the wall.

* * *

I was standing up, gesturing wildly when my hands stopped with my story. I stood up straight and looked at Nicolas. 

"And then I heard a whisper."

"A whisper?"

I nodded. "Yes, like someone was just barely speaking, but doing so in my ear."

Nicolas sat in silence, awaiting my story.

"He said. 'Hey-"

* * *

_" '-you, keep the boat steady, I just woke up."_

_"Who are you?"_ I asked the voice, still keeping my eyes trained on their movements.

There was a pause. Then I felt some kind of presence behind my eyes. I tried to blink but something wouldn't let me.

_"It appears I am going to be your savior._" He said as electricity broiled on the soldiers sticks.

The five soldiers all fired at point blank range.

I instinctively raised my arms up in an x-block over my face.

…

…

The blasts never hit.

I peered out over my arms, noticing the black tint to my vision.

A black shield similar to my grandmother's was protecting me.

Is Grandmother nearby?

"No…that was me…and so is this."

Something willed me to attack. So I let my instincts work.

I flung both of my hands forward, through the barrier. Two black hands reached out and grabbed two of the soldiers. I slammed them violently behind me before morphing into a lion and pouncing on the one directly in the middle. My teeth sunk easily into its neck.

I rolled forward, and threw the one with my mouth, sending it towards the two far soldiers, surprising them as their comrade flew into them.

I looked over my shoulder as two rods of electricity were about to come crashing down on my back. Whatever it was made me roll to the side and sweep my leg out, a bar of black energy extending out a bit. Both soldiers fell.

I caught the first one, snapped its neck then rolled forward, smashing my heel downward into the second one's face.

The animal instincts boiled heatedly. The predator inside of me.

_"Hmm…you body is really agile and well-trained…oooh and what's this…it seems someone has a secret…_" He dove into my psyche. I could feel it. I grabbed my head and roared out as a human, then a lion…a bear…and back to human again.

But as whatever it was dove into me, I could hear the crackle of electricity away from me. I turned my head, my k-9s morphing into elongated fangs. It was like that voice had found something in me…something primal.

I could smell blood…The blood of all my victims. The blood that was drying on my hands, then burning off. The almost intoxicating sulfur of death.

…I smelled something more fresh.

I turned my head and saw the one meditating combust, its body suddenly cut in many places and its head thrown back in agony.

Both of the soldiers looked to the side and saw Tobias suddenly rush towards them.

**Swish-Sw-Swish**

Tobias' blade sang it's siren song as the other soldiers were dead.

* * *

Nicolas eyed me. 

"…what?"

"How did you get out of that….'primal state' you call it."

"Oh…Terra bitch slapped me with 100 lbs of stone." I said nonchalantly.

Nicolas's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, she was watching the entire time. And once Tobias defeated the person holding her in the astral plane, she quickly told us what happened. About the plan, the attack and all that good stuff."

"Wait wait, you let this Terra chick slap you with all that stone and you did nothing?"

I glared at him slightly. "If you were just hit with 100 pounds of stone...would you try to fight the person who did that to you?"

He chuckled nervously. "So what did you and Tobias do?"

"We rushed to help of course."

* * *

Tobias and I were once again sprinting, this time through a freshly made tunnel. I was starting to feel the effects of fatigue, even with the jewel. 

"Ezekiel." I turned my head.

It was like Tobias had changed again. Like he was back to normal. He spoke to me with concern in his voice.

"What was that you did…I've never seen you do that before."

We just kept sprinting in silence as I tried to think of an answer.

Could I just tell him about the voice? The powers? What the jewel was doing to me?

"I don't know…"

Tobias slowed down. "Zeke wait a moment."

I slowed down with him. "What is it Tobias, we don't have much time.

He clenched a necklace I knew he didn't previously wear. _That must have been what was different._

"He better not have lied…" Tobias muttered.

"Who lied Tobias?" Tobias seemed startled that I could hear them. He seemed to have forgotten I can hear well.

"No one…Ezekiel, let me see that jewel."

I blinked and looked down at my hand. With barely a mental command, the jewel appeared in my hand. Tobias quickly grabbed it and studied it. I voicelessly protested but never had the time to put air behind my comments as he quickly handed it back.

"Make sure this stays in your pocket…I think this jewel may be hurting you."

"No. It's helping me."

"Please." Sadness…on the verge of tears. His face had instantly changed into one of concern. "You are supposed to live Zeke…no matter what."

"Tobias…you're scaring me."

"Just please Zeke…fight without it."

I cautiously took it…then quickly shoved it in my pocket along with Rena's present.

"Fine…lets go."

* * *

"And that was the last smile I had seen from Tobias." 

"What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to continue my story. But I noticed Nicolas yawn sleepily and stretch outward.

"Maybe I should finish the story another time." I looked out the door and confirmed to myself that it was getting late.

Nicolas instantly protested. "No…" He yawned again. "Tell me now."

"…" I smiled at him. "Maybe another time Nicolas."

"No…come oooonnnn…." He whined. He was starting to act his age now. Not like some street hardened kid. …Not like a younger me.

I think I didn't want to continue the story because I was also afraid to relive what happened a few moments ago. A few moments ago for me anyway. A few years in the future for everyone else.

My face became resolute.

That is only a possible future. Now that I am back in the past…maybe I can change what happened…No…I will change what happened…even If I cease to exist.

I looked down at Nicolas who stared up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I promise I'll tell you sometime. But now, lets get you home…I can protect us both now, especially since it night time."

Nicolas pouted, almost making him look cute.

I did say almost.

I turned and offered my back.

"Hop on."

* * *

Nicolas told me he lived. I told him I knew where it was. Actually, I did not, but he had told me the building name and street address. And he was adamant about showing me the view of the bay he had. It was overlooking the Titans tower and everything he had said. 

So I headed towards the bay. Grandfather had shown me where it was and I had gotten some limited practice in my water-morphs until the Asing thought it was helping the humans survive, and poisoned it.

As I left the desolate bus-station, I started through the poor neighborhood.

I felt at home.

Which made me feel relieved and sad at the same time. The buildings were in better repair and actually had paint on them. People walked freely through the streets, even though the moon was out. They appeared drunk. Whether it was on happiness or liquor, I didn't ask. But I did cast a weary glance towards the shady glances stolen at them.

Blue and red lights swirled in the air. A Jump City police office came out and scolded the drunks, escorting them into the car.

Though I appeared impassive as I walked forward, I was thankful that I had gone back far enough in time that Jump City still had a strong police presence.

I readjusted Nicolas and corrected my thoughts.

It's not strong…yet…

The poor neighborhood dissolved easily into a slightly better or at least livelier place. Apartment buildings rose up at least 10 stories and the bottom level of each building contained some type of store. Many of the stores were closed this late, but a few of the restaurants boasted 24 hour service and were open with the bars. I saw more drunks wondering the streets here, as well as many sober people just enjoying each other's presence, or sulking in it. The bright lights were definitely different for me as well since around this time, the Asing instituted a black out.

I sighed out.

I needed to ask for directions.

I stopped on a sidewalk and looked around, scouting for a place or someone I could get directions from. I stared around dumbly, not catching sight of anything helpful immediately. I turned to walk forward when-

Bam

I ran shoulder first into someone. I threw my back leg back and braced myself easily. I blinked and looked down, expecting to see the person had fallen. My eyes only caught black thigh high boots with silver on the top and on the soul of the boot on a pair of strong, shapely legs. They were quickly covered by a robe as my eyes ascended. Her upper body was also covered by the same brown robe but the hood had fallen. She had raven black hair that slid deep into the robe. Dark eyes glared at me, similar to a glare I had seen before. But her skin color was too pale to be who I thought it was. But those small eyebrows...

She quickly pulled the hood over her head and walked away, trying to be inconspicuous in a brown robe at night time in a busy part of town. I think you get where I am going.

I snorted and ignored her, walking forward in search of someone to help me when-

Bam.

I ran into someone else.

I swear to god…

This time it was a male. A male that fell down and landed on his faded black leather pants. I had to step back again, careful not to fall over.

"Man…I am drinkin too much." The man said, rubbing his head. As he stood up, I realized the only reason he fell down is because he was drunk. Otherwise, he held a good 7 inches over me and weighed a good 100 pounds more than me. His upper body was well defined, showing through a black shirt he wore. He had a small black goatee, a pair of small, blue hippie glasses in front of his green eyes, a small silver earring in his left ear and a spiky mop of black hair

"I apologize." I said almost monotone. I looked at him in the eye only to receive a drunken smile.

"S'alright little maaaaan…" He slurred slightly. "I'm just tryin to head to work…" He seemed to be coming out of his drunken stupor. "I need to sleep…" He muttered.

"Work that boring?" I asked without the slightest tone of amusement. He found it hilarious.

"Naaah….The people who own the place offered to put me up for a small cut in pay…" He started to ramble.

I believe this is the reason Grandmother told me to stay away from liquor.

"I am sorry to cut in on your rambling…but am I headed towards the Brownville Apartment Complex?" I was getting slightly annoyed.

"Brownville eh?" He hiccupped and then smiled again, not phased that I had interrupted him. "Yeah…follow this street till you hit the bay then turn right…you can't miss it."

I nodded and moved to leave. As I walked away, I heard him call out to me.

"Hey kid, if you're ever looking for a place to eat, look up the Black Orchid and ask for me, Trey!" He laughed out loud at himself and walked in the opposite direction.

I sighed and continued walking.

This city is full of nutjobs…

The town around me blended together as I felt myself slip into my thoughts. Images of walking through desolate streets, filled with nothing but the stale air of emptiness. Loud cries that I was forbidden to attend to.

_At least this city is full of something_…

I made myself march forward towards the bay. I followed the road like I was told. And even though I had all these people around me and even a small person clinging to me…I still felt alone. I was no longer with my family and I knew no one here…not technically. And I had no idea how to get home. I was stuck in the past. My past. or at least what came before I did.

I shook my head.

I tried to clear these thoughts away. They would only distract me.

I reached the end of the street. Ahead of me was a beautiful view of the bay. Beautiful and dangerous since if I went past the street, I would have fallen off the small cliff that rested there. The bay crashed softly against the rocky beach below. To my right, the clouds were beginning to roll in over the night sky, covering up the light. I wondered if it would rain and smiled despite myself, secretly hoping it would since I had not seen rain since I was 6. The moon was slowly being engulfed.

And to my left, was the infamous suspension bridge followed by…

"Titans Tower…" I said breathlessly.

That was it. That is where I had to go. I am sure that they were there. They could give me the answers. Dick, Kory…Victor…Grandfather and grandmother…

Nicolas clutched my hoodie in his sleep, becoming cold as the storm approached. I nodded to no one and turned right, heading towards Brownville apartments.

Once I take Nicolas home…I can go to mine…

I smiled to myself.

Maybe Victor has some sort of device…or Raven could possibly teleport me into some sort of dimension slip stream or something.

Ahead of me, a few feet away, I could see a wooden sign spread out in the middle of a buildings yard. In crisp, black lettering that I could only see when upclose, it read: Brownville Apartment Complex. Est. 1899.

"Psst…Nicolas….we are here." Nicolas groaned angrily as I began to set him down.

"Come on Nicolas…we are here…off with your small self." Nicolas stood up on his own feet.

Nicolas stretched out, yawning cutely and then scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Zeke, if you are looking for a place to stay…." Nicolas yawned again. "I am sure my sister wouldn't-…" Nicolas stopped as he turned around.

I wasn't standing behind him any more.

"…Zeke?"

* * *

I watched Nicolas from the top of the Brownville apartment building as an owl, making sure he went back inside the building unharmed. As soon as he did, I morphed back into my human form and started to watch the storm come in. I didn't want to impose on Nicolas, especially when I could see my home from here.  


I wonder if Raven has already sensed my arrival.

The storm rumbled and lightning started to splash down from above.

I smiled slightly.

Maybe she'll freak out…

The storm rumbled closer and I stretched out.

I morphed into a lynx and padded around the roof, looking for a place to whether out the storm.

Wonder how Garfield will react…he'll probably freak out too.

I yawned as a cat.

I had found a small birdcage on top of the building and despite feline urges, crept under the cage and curled up

And I wonder how much Kory looks like Rena.

And my day's events began to come and hit me. My pure exhaustion and the realization and acceptance of being stuck. And unconsciousness seeped into my feline form, I wondered.

_And I wonder if I'll cry when I see her…_

* * *

_End Chapter 4_

_AN: Again, I apologize for how long it took for me to put this chapter out. Keeping stuff updated is really hard, especially when I want it to be good. But I am sure most of you reading this stuff know that from experience. Anyway, thanks, and keep reading, I will keep updating, just slowly.  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Visions of Red & Newton

Sorry folks about the long periods between uploads  
Chapter 6 is already in the works so i might beat my average time of 3 months between uploads.

I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

Reviews are always welcome.  
-Heolstor

* * *

Tomorrow Comes Today  
Chapter 5: Visions of Red & Newton's Law

* * *

Black 

It was black.

All of it.

Everywhere I looked was black.

I stood in a dimension of blackness. Void of light, yet at the same time, I could see everything. But then again, I was the only thing to see.

I ran a hand through my red locks and let my silver eyes scan around.

I could see nothingness.

Black.

This dimension also seemed silent...

...until.

…snk …Sam! Wat-… 

I look around, twisting left then twisting right. Looking for the epicenter of the sound.

The sound waves grow dimmer as the echo fades behind me.

And then it...whatever it was...began as a small tug onto my conscious, pulling me in a direction. I couldn't tell which direction it was, but whatever IT was, it kept pulling at me harder and harder till I broke into a run

Then like a strong burst of wind, the noise hit me again.

…snk …Sam! Wat-… the radio frequency sputtered out.

I crossed my arms over my face and slid back from the force of the wind. Morphing into a panther, I began dashing forward, my black form only noticeable due to my paws padding against whatever surface I was on.

"Hurry Ezekiel, I need your help." Tobias's voice flew threw the air.

I ducked down, letting the strong wind flow just above me. I quickly got back up and continued running forward, where I was being pulled.

_Where are these voices coming from._

The sounds of fighting started to become noticeable to me. Roars and blasts, followed by shouts and silence. The pattern began to repeat itself.

I lifted my head up and looked around, slowly stopping my run.

…………REN- The second radio transmission flew into play.

The loud radio scream knocked into my sideway, sending me tumbling across the black landscape.

Two figures suddenly were to my side.

One looked like me only with red skin to match my red locks and silver chains encircling his nude body, keeping him modest but little else.

The other was also like me. Instead of shorts, the figure had long pants on and a bare upper body instead of a hooded sweatshirt. His long red hair was wild, almost untamed and he sported two elongated K-9's and claws on his feet and hands.

I consciously could feel the confusion and fear creep into control.

The red one dashed, almost hovered backwards, backwards towards me. I gained control of myself and hoped away, landing a few feet from red me.

The red me pulled his arms to his side before flinging them forward, two familiar black claws of energy shooting out towards the beast, who nimbly dodged energy as a Kangaroo before morphing into a Tiger and charging the red one.

The red one made two fists, put them thumb to thumb, then pulled them apart, creating a small staff of black energy.

The tiger pounced forward, teeth glistening in a lightless dimension.

The red one brought the staff up and caught the tiger in the jaw just in time. He braced himself as the Tiger put it's fore-paws onto his shoulders and tried to push down. Not clawing him as he could have, but trying to make him submit.

_What the hell is going on here._

The red me slid his feet forward, chains rattling, and rolled onto his back, jamming his feet into the tiger's gut and throwing it behind him before rolling back up and facing the tiger, morphing the staff into two batons.

"What do you think is going on?" The Red one asked.

"Umm..." I said with a sarcastic flair, unfazed by the idea he seemingly read my thoughts.. "I dunno, I just happen to be trapped in a void and watching two look-a-likes duke it out. Maybe _that's_ what's going on."

The red one opened his mouth to speak when the beast like one bounded in and slugged the red one right in the face, sending it tumbling backwards.

The beast tried to gesture to me. He pointed at himself, then at me, then held up his index finger.

"Umm..."

He repeated.

"I take it you are trying to say something."

He looked impatient then patted his chest.

"...you?"

He nodded happily and proceeded to pat my chest.

"and me..."

He held up his finger again.

"...one?" He nodded again.

A black hand shot out and backhanded the beast away.

_You and me...one?_

The red one came in front of me.

"What the beast was tying to say was you and he are the same person."

…snk …Sam! Wat-… The radio transmission again flew by and I reflexively braced myself. But this time, no gust of wind hit me.

The red one turned back and formed a small shield, blocking the beast as a Rhino. Chains of black energy shot out from the red one's waist, anchoring him as he held off the Rhino's charge.

"You don't ...nnngh...know much about this mental stuff. Your thoughts can not affect you in the bubble."

Realization slammed into me since the tornado size memories couldn't do it.

"Wait, you were the one that saved me against the Asing."

The red one grunted and nodded. He suddenly dissolved everything and jumped to the side slightly, grabbing the Rhino's horn and trying to pull him down rodeo style.

"Hurry Ezekiel, I need your help." Tobias's voice rushed past me again.

The Rhino flung the red one away.

The red one flipped and landed on his feet, then dashed forward, almost hovering as the beast morphed into a lion and prepared to meet his advance.

I had to end this.

By jumping in between myself...selves...er...them.

I stretched my hands out, palms facing both of them in a stopping gesture.

The red me skidded slightly but stopped right at my hand as did the beast.

"Okay, you two need to help me figure shit out." I put my hands down and looked at the red one.

"Explain." I stated, no...ordered.

The red one folded his arms arrogantly over his chest. My chest. You know what I mean.

"Feh." The Red one said. And apparently, the Beast couldn't talk.

I looked at the Red me. "So where did you come from? I get the Beast but you?"

"Do I look human kid?" The red one almost snarled out.

"Well, cept for the red skin..."

"Gah, put it together man!"

"I am trying to, Ass!" I shouted back.

"I'm demonic, kid."

"So what, you're my demon side or something."

"Or something." He smirked.

"How did you get here then. I thought my grandmother's blood barely affected me."

"It did barely affect you. Till recently."

"Recently?"

"Yeah kid, your buddy Tobias gave you the cataylist."

I rubbed my temples, feeling stress beginning to knot up my mental self. _What did Tobias give me...er...hmm...oh...oh wait! That jewel. _"So, that jewel created you from part of me." the red one nodded.

"Do you have a name or something?" I asked tiredly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need one?"

"Feh, fine." then I blinked. "Wait, so why are you fighting?"

Red: "For Dominance."

Beast growls. "Evil..."

Red growls back. "Mindless Beast"

_So apparently the Beast can talk...just simply._

"And...where am I?" I threw in.

Red and Beast circle each other as Red talks.

"You are in your mind. According to the memories I've seen, your grandmother can do something similar.."

"So...if you two are in my mind, that means you two are a part of me...correct?"

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"The Beast is a part of you...I am just sorta here."

"That means I'm in control of the beast then...right?" I cautiously ask.

"Bingo kid"

Suddenly the beast howls and vanishes in tendrils of smoke. Red whips his attention to the Beast as he vanishes, ready to fight. He then turns back at me, glaring.

"Since I am in control, there is to be no fighting." I utter.

"Unfortunately for you kid, you can only prevent that while you are here, you do not have the training to keep such instincts under control."

"Unfortunately for you, if I am not in control of my powers, I could die in a fight. If I die, you die."

Red glares.

"Glad you see it my way."

Red vanishes

I looked around, completely alone.

Until.

…………REN-

* * *

My cat eyes flashed open as I stood up suddenly, smacking my head on the bird cage above me. I glared at it slightly, as if it were it's fault, before crawling out from underneath the cage and morphing into Zeke again.

I stretched my shoulders out while thinking aloud.

"That was a freakin weird dream."

I stretched my torso out.

"At least, I think it was a dream."

I looked out across the bay.

"Hey! maybe Raven can help me. It's about time I head to the Tower anyway."

I ran towards the edge of the roof, jumped off and free fell for a few stories before morphing into an owl and flapping my way towards the Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

Seven girls stood in a circle, each sporting a different color cloak. There was a blue, a pink one and a green one, an orange one and a gray one, and the other two were yellow and brown. The stood on a floating platform of rock in a dark space. Jagged, Rocky terrain floated on other platforms around but all staying in one general area.

"So Raven...what brings us all here." the girl in yellow asks in a subdued but firm voice.

The orange one spits. "Yeah, we're busy."

"I'm completely sure you have something important to do." The brown one verbally jabs.

The one in blue removes the hood of her cloak to show her face to the circle.

It is Raven.

"I'm sure you all felt what I felt last night." Raven droned out. Each of the girls nodded. "I need opinions..."

"The energy did feel familiar." Yellow started slowly.

"Like a good familiar!" Pink chimed.

"Are you sure?" Grey quietly questioned.

"Well, whomever it is, their power is no where near ours. Heck, even Timid could defeat this energy."

The Grey one cowered slightly as Green spoke.

"Right...like timid would ever fight..." Brown added, folding her arms over her chest.

"Still, I feel we should be cautious." Yellow added.

"That's a change of pace." Brown quipped.

"It sure isn't!" Pink giggled.

"I think..." Grey said quietly.

Orange yawns and begins checking out her nails.

"Timid would fight! She fought against anger." Green defended bravely.

"Yep yep!" Pink pumped her fist in the air.

"I think..." Grey said quietly again.

Orange scratched at her face then yawned again. "Shut up Brave"

"Wanna fight Rude?" Green grinned ferally.

"Oh! A Fight! POPCORN IS NEEDED!" Pink gleefully shouted.

"Now calm down you two." Yellow calmed.

"Er...hello?" Grey tried.

"Wow, this is productive." Brown shot out.

All the while, the girl in blue was calmly watching until she noticed Timid.

"Timid." Raven's voice cut through the squabbling as all attention was focused on the one that avoided such notice. "What do you want to say?"

"I-...I...family." She blurted out, quickly hiding behind her cloak.

"Family?" Raven questioned. "But didn't you question whether or not it felt good or not?"

Timid hugged herself under her cloak.

"Just because it feels like family, doesn't mean it's a good thing..."

Raven opened her mouth to comment when a familiar voice and noise crashed through her reality, breaking her concentration rudely.

"Raven, come on." Beast Boy almost whined out. "Robin wants us to run that stupid trial thingy."

Raven sighed, placing her feet down from her floating position and walking over to the door, clad in her usual black leotard and blue cape.

The door slid upwards to reveal a smiling Garfield, aka Beast Boy, awaiting her arrival. Beast Boy was clad in his traditional uniform, only it was modified to deal with his increasing height. He now was only a few centimeters shorter than Raven.

Raven was about to speak when Beast Boy, in a rather bold move, reached forward and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out and began to make her run.

Beast Boy looked back at her with a smile. "Come on Rae, gotta hurry."

* * *

I had recently reached down tower. So I now flapped overhead, gazing down with predator's eyes on the trial course that was about to be run. Victor and Dick were running diagnosis on the control center, checking over any bugs I'd assume. I figured now was as good a time as any to make myself known. 

And Starfire was floating outside as well.

_Hmm...she does look like Rena...just a bit though..._

So three titan meetings all for one. I sigh.

_This will be most interesting...or fatal...either or._

And I descended.

* * *

"Mornings of Goodness to you friends." She was greeting with small but warm replies. "This is a glorious morning is it not? The unpleasant atmospheric condition has ceased and brought us this glorious sunshine." 

"You seem in high spirits today Star, any occasion?" Robin asked genuinely while keeping focused on his task.

"Elevated phantasms can not enjoy such a beautiful day." Starfire floated to the side of Robin, gently leaning. "I anticipate much joy-"

It was then that I decided to drop in, landing lightly on the console right next to Starfire.

"Hiya."

Sir Issac Newton once said "For every action, there is an equal and opposite re-action." Meaning if something happens, something will happen in response equal to the first happenstance. In the current situation, the first happenstance was my rather sudden appearance.. Then the reaction would be that Cyborg jumped back, Robin fell on his butt and Starfire 'eeped' and fired a reactionary starbolt in my direction.

_Yup...fatal it is..._

Apparently my death was the equal reaction for scaring the shit out of three titans.

But there is no way Newton could ever factor in superpowers and warrior's skill. And Newton's Law failed to account for my flexibility.

I was able to bend backwards in an almost impossible angle right as the Starbolt soared over where my face used to be.

Starfire looked over where she had just aimed in time to watch me pull myself back onto the console like a zombie that had just risen from the grave, the front of my face slightly singed as well as some of my hair.

I blew the singed hair out of my face, an annoyed look clearly plastered on my face.

Like dominos, Starfire eeked when she saw a zombie rise up attached to the console and fired another starbolt at me, forcing me to let go and duck behind the table.

"Ack! I give! I give!" I panicked and called out. _Okay...that worked well. God fuck you Newton._

"Star, calm down." Robin soothed. He turned his attention to me. "Whomever you are, come out with your hands raised." He commanded, pulling a staff out of his utility belt.

Cyborg's arm changed from fist to cannon. Clik-clik-clack.

I raised both of my sleeved arms, my hands covered by the ends with the fingertips barely poking out. I slowly raised them above the counter followed by my head then my body.

So here I was. Face to face with my family when they were my age. Richard was standing firm with a staff tip pointing at me, Kori's hands glowing brightly and Victor aiming his sonic cannon at me. If it weren't for the impending violence and tension, I would feel at home.

I smiled nervously.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned.

I smiled widely. "The name is Ezekiel Faust. It is a pleasure to meet you Ri---obin." I rubbed the back of my head. _Fuck me, I almost called him Richard. Gotta be careful about that._

Robin raised a brow, but said nothing on my slip.

"Where did you come from and what do you want?"

"From about 500 feet up and a place to stay." I replied cheekily.

Robin frowned. "This isn't a hotel." But he began to lower his bo-staff.

"Please Mister Ezekiel. Wh-"

"Call me Zeke." I said, interrupting Starfire.

"Alright...Zeke...Where do you hail from and what is your purpose here?"

I smiled slightly. I had not seen this side of Kori ever. She seemed so...innocent. It was weird when you grew up with the badass/mother version of the same girl.

"I actually come from the future...and to be honest, I was just kind of...deposited here. And I came to you guys cause er...I...am...a" I paused and thought briefly. "...a Tim-..en...sion...al...cop...Yeah...a Timensional Cop." I rubbed the back of my head._ Yeah...real smooth Zeke._ "I am currently on the trail of a...villain...and was hoping you could give me a place to stay."

"Why us?" Cyborg said, slowly lowering his Sonic Cannon as Starfire did the same.

"Because you guys are famous in my time!" I shouted happily. _Well at least that part is true..._

"Er, sorry we are late guys. Had to drag Rae out of her room." Beast Boy said, coming out and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay, we have a guest B." Cyborg replied.

But I didn't hear him. And I don't think Raven did either.

Raven and I had locked eyes. She was wide eyed, as if she recognized me, or at least my aura. And I was shocked to see my grandmother look so...young.

_Oh Boy_...

The Titans looked at us both, slightly confused.

"Uh Raven...do you know this guy?" Robin asked.

That's when it happened. For the first time, I had heard what incited so many of the Titan's fights.

The Titan's Alarm.

"No time. Titans Go!"

Everyone scramble to their modes of transportation. As Beast Boy and Starfire took flight, I moved to morph but stopped. _Maybe I shouldn't show my powers just yet...Don't want them to know I am related to Grandpa._

I turned and watched Cyborg, Raven and Robin run towards the garage, heading towards the T-car and the motorcycle Robin owned, both neatly parked outside of the garage.

I looked up and thought about morphing again but quickly decided against it. But that hesitation cost me. Cyborg and Raven were already in the car and Robin had already slipped on his helmet. With a roar of the T-car's engine rumbling the ground slightly, I rushed towards the vehicles.

Robin accelerated past the T-car, leading the way to the scene of the crime while I sprinted towards T-car.

I quickly jumped up just as the T-car began to peel out, grabbing onto the top of the car and hoisting myself onto the top of it.

* * *

Inside the T-car. 

"I swear I heard something land on my car." Cyborg complained, casting a weary glance upwards.

"...would you please just drive..." Raven droned out.

Cyborg did as he was told.

And Raven cast her own weary glance upward.

* * *

As the Titan's events unfolded, somewhere in another part of town. 

A feminine figure in a brown robe sat on a finely woven black rug that stretched across the entire room. The rug was woven around in snake like patterns, with strips twisting around other strips, some small and some long. The figure sat with legs crossed, staring out of one way glass to the city outside, resting it's head on two feminine fists, silver gauntlets barely showing out of the brown robe. Though it's gaze was hidden in part to the robe's hood and the dimly lit room, the figure appeared to be staring out, silently contemplating.

"_Why do you do this to yourself child?" _A voice tickled the edge of her mind.

"I think out of habit...not by choice." Her voice muttered out, so silent it could barely be considered a whisper.

"_Where were you last night?"_

She was no mystic, so she could never tell how close or how far he was. Which was why she was startled to feel his robotic hand on her shoulder. A hand which she quickly shrugged off.

"Don't act like you care...this is a business deal and nothing more."

"You are correct child. You help me rebuild my school...and I keep you hidden from those who chase you." Said the man. A faint red glow from under the similar robe he wore didn't illuminate his face, but merely pulsed lightly in tune to a heartbeat. He withdrew his metal hand into his equally brown robe. His footsteps slid quietly across the beautiful rug that stretched across the barren room.

"_Do not wait too long...I wish for my students to be rescued today...see that it happens."_

Lacking a suitable argument, she meekly replied.

"Whatever."

And fell back into her contemplation.

* * *

I kept myself pressed to the top of the car, letting the car's superior design cut through the air and push the resulting current over me. I could smell the bay still and the thick stench of industry tangoed with the salt water air. I couldn't hear anything due to the car's vibration and I wouldn't risk my eyesight so I had to assume we were going to some bay-side storage or industrial location. 

_God...this was stupid...should have tried to get in the car._

I could feel the car starting to slow down. I braved a look upwards. Starfire and Beast Boy were already landing in front of the warehouse and Robin was jumping off his bike to rush towards the warehouse doors.

This section of warehouses seemed to be unattended too. Metal crates were lying about randomly sprawled out. And the warehouses were tainted with rust along the metal corners. The ground that wasn't road was the color of dead-seaweed. I was not to curious as to how that happened

_On second thought, maybe it's a good idea I didn't..._

I moved into a crouch on the slowing car's roof.

_This is not my business...not yet anyway...I just kinda jumped into the lives...Hell I just kinda jumped into this time period...I'll just watch for now._

Or I would have if Cyborg didn't slam on the breaks and didn't turn harshly, flinging me off the roof.

"WAAAH SHIT!" I cried out, garnering Beast Boy's, Robin's and Starfire's attention. Their eyes bulged as I came flying towards them in a descending arc. My natural reactions allowed me to palm the ground to help my landing but my velocity prevented me from controlling my fall as I ended up rolling backwards, smacking my head nastily on the pavement. I gripped the back of my head suddenly and curled in the fetal position.

"Bloody hell...that fuckin' hurt." I rolled onto my side.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked quickly.

"Hey are you okay, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Were you on top of my baby?" Cyborg asked, then got more seriously. "Did you scratch my baby? Oh man, I hope she-" Cyborg started to ramble, going over to check his car.

"Hmph..." Raven muttered

"Are you uninjured?" Starfire reached down to help me up.

"I'm just gonna have a bloody wicked bump on the back of my head now."

"What kinda of officer are you!" Robin accused suddenly. "You just ruined our element of surprise!

_Oh this is bad...Robin's pissed._

"Uh..." I offered up lamely. I was never really able to stand up to Richard, especially with the knowledge that I would be dating his future daughter. Have dated? Will date?...Richard just scares me.

"IT'S THE TITANS! WASTE 'EM!" All 6 of us whirled around to see 12 thugs coming out of the warehouse, all armed with submachine guns and all pointed as us.

_Interesting way to start my first fight with the Titans._

"TITANS MOVE!" Robin shouted as the men opened. Beast Boy and Starfire took to the air, nimbly avoiding the bullet fire aimed at them. Robin dove out of the way and behind a metal container as did Cyborg. But Raven threw up a black shield, absorbing the brunt of the bullets.

Raven grunted in concentration, holding a hand out to force the shield to stay in place. I leapt slightly into a crouching position and looked at the men through the black shield. There was an almost visible click in my mind and in my eyes as I switched to combat mode.

_Their first volley will be depleted in a few seconds. At most, small machine guns like that could hold maybe 40 bullets if modified. _

It was times like this I was glad Richard and Victor made me study this stuff.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Robin line his fingers with discs and Cyborg's sonic cannon click into existence.

_As soon as they move to reload..._

VVRRRROOOOM!

The noise ripped through the battle, dominating all other sounds.

The deep growling rumble of a large vehicle, no, two of them, rushed at our sides. I turned my head towards the road in time to see a large vehicle, like some sort of military vehicle, barreling towards Raven and I. The other was close behind it.

"Raven look out!" I heard Beast Boy call out.

The thug's clips ran out.

Without thinking I grabbed Raven and pulled her with me as I dove towards the side, rolling with my grandmother to avoid the mad driver. I could feel the hot exhaust whip past my head and the heavy tires crushed all things under their rubber might.

"Are you alright?" I asked, jumping up instantly into a crouch. I gave her body a quick check over.

"I am fine..." Raven murmured out. "But why?"

I tilted my head to the side, almost questioning the ridiculous question The thug's boots thudded as they rushed towards the vehicles behind us. The vehicles screeched as they spun to a stop much like Cyborg's vehicle did.

"Why not?" I smiled slightly before jumping up and turning my gaze on the mood and flipping my mood back into combat mode.

As soon as my eyes locked with my target, the caring Zeke had taken a back seat to combat Zeke. I didn't even hear Robin or Starfire's battle cry as they rushed to cut off the thugs. Raven just watched as I sprinted as fast as I could towards the vehicle. The echos of the Titan's battling the thugs who were now out of ammo ricocheted off the warehouse walls. Starbolts and sonic blasts peppered the background along with the thuds of a bo-staff and the growls of an angry animal.

I ignored all of that. My focus was on the bastard who almost hit my grandmother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH YA!" I jumped up high and flew directly towards the first vehicle. In mid air I pulled my knees up. I descended like a brick off a tall building towards the window. I then slammed my foot straight through window and into the man's chest, the force of my impact dislodging his chair as well as broke some ribs inward, but nothing fatal _I hoped_. I palmed the edges and stopped my momentum then pushed myself out of the car smoothly, coming back to my feet in a low crouching position.

I shot a glare at the other driver, who had been pulling out a gun to aim at me. He dropped it and put his hands up.

"I give up! I give up!" He said, coming out of the car with both hands held high.

I growled as best as I could without being in animal form. "Coward."

"We are victorious!" I heard Starfire cry out. I cast a quick glance behind me before moving towards the other crook, shooting him a deadly glare.

"If you ever try to steal or run someone over again...you'll look like your buddy. Do I make myself clear?" His brown eyes shown with fear as he nodded quickly.

I smiled a toothy grin before turning and looking at the Titans.

"Wooha!" I pumped my fist in the air energetically.

* * *

Shortly Afterwards... 

"Okay." Beast Boy said, leaning over the table before he began gesturing wildly. "So let me get this straight. You're a ...Ti-men-strual Cop dude from 30 years in the future where these mouthless aliens-" Beast Boy morphed into a weird tentacle like beast with no mouth." with awesome psychic powers that came in and stomped all the heroes into submission." He moved around as if he were stomping. "Except for all of us and you some how got zapped into the past by some freaky device attached to some Asian looking dude." Beast Boy magically changed into a kung fu outfit. "And now you're back here in the past, trying to find a way back to the future." Beast Boy returned to normal.

I blinked, wondering how I heard his rambling. "Yeah Beast Boy...something like that."

Cyborg and Robin snickered.

_Wait...Timenstrual?_

After we had arrested the thugs, I was immediately backed into a cornered by Robin, face to face with his interrogation techniques until Starfire saved me only for me to be cornered by Cyborg for messing up his car until Raven just lifted him out of the way. Starfire suggested that since we were victorious, we should celebrate and question me later. Beast Boy quickly agreed, Cyborg agreed at the thought of food. Robin cast a weary look at me but then complied with Starfire's suggestion. I rode inside the T-car this time and that's how we ended up here. All 6 of us seated around a table without an umbrella. Nothing too random or complicated right?

"So what's the future like? Am I really bald?" I bit my lip to hold in my laughter.

"Umm...I don't think I should reveal anything...It might mess up some...thingy. And that might be bad."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Robin asked, sending a masked gaze at me.

_God, he's my age and he still scares the shit out of me._ I tired to speak without succumbing to his gaze. But my answer only served to pierce my defenses. "My family and my ... father taught me."

_Father..._

_Oi...perfect time to think of something depressing..._

_I mean shit..._

_Has that even happened now?_

_I mean, does me coming back here totally change_...

_Uh oh...headache_. I rubbed my temples lightly.

"Your father must have been quite the fighter..." Robin complimented carefully.

"Oh Yes." Starfire enthusiastically agreed. "You most certainly put the boot to the donkey!"

I flexed proudly under my hoodie, my arm bulging slightly and patted my biceps.

As if my thoughts never happened.

"Steel toed boots."

"Hehe, well alright." Cyborg chuckled.

"So, do you have some wicked cool badge or spaceship for being a Time Cop thing?" Beast Boy asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I'd love to get a look at that kind of tech." Cyborg added, almost drooling.

"Yeah...remember that...thingy...might be bad if you got to see future...stuff."

"AWW..." Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned out in stereo.

"Please friend, where do you plan on staying while visiting our time?"

I gave her a sideways glance.. "I stayed at an old bus-stop last night. It was nice enough."

"Unacceptable!" Her apparent outrage with my statement knocked me out of my seat. "We can not let our newest friend sleep in such depressing circumstances!" Starfire demanded as I got back up.

Robin and I both sweat dropped. "Umm Star...I don't think that's such a good idea." we replied in unison. We then both looked at each other before I cowered under Robin's glare.

"Yeah...I can always find a place to sleep on the street..." I whimpered out quickly.

"No way man. We had...a friend...who did that once. Not happening again.." Cyborg argued. "Plus, you need to help me fix the scratches you made." I shrunk under Cyborg's glare as well. I might as well has turned into a rat cause I couldn't get any smaller now. _Think I must just stay under this table though..._ Just glad Grandmother wasn't glaring...she is just staring.

And I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking. Maybe Robin as well.

_The titans, now adays...are way to trusting..._

I don't blame them for feeling that way...I do as well.

"Yeah, you're staying with us dude, we won't take no for an answer."

"What do you say Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Well..." Robin rubbed his chin slightly.

_Wait...a friend?...oh...they...WOW. They must mean Terra. I didn't even...even consider her into their psyche...I guess I landed in a real awkward time in their lives._

"...Well Robin...it would give you a chance to interrogate him without having to chase him down." Raven droned out.

My Eyes widened and I sent Raven a pitiful look.

_Traitor!_

Raven smirked back every so slightly.

Robin smiled.

_Oh...shit._

He turned to me, still smiling. "Welcome to our home."

Hand extended.

I took it and shook, nervously laughing.

"So...what exactly can you do...?" Cyborg questioned.

"Er..." All the titans looked at me expectantly.

_Someone in the fates is having fun with me..._

I mental pouted.

Then...fate smiled.

The alarm on their communicators sounded again.

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Downtown Jump City. 

A violent sonic blast ripped through the store's speakers perched in the corner.

"And what the hell is this shit!"

White wild spikes and an two ear-rings in his ear. An orange jumpsuit with the sleeves cut off and fingerless gloves. And finally, a modified Gibson Nighthawk guitar on his back, held by a black strap.

This was the man who was currently violently rummaging through the 2 levels of the CD store the Titans were headed too.

"Brittany Spears? N'sync? What the hell? Where are the Ramones, Sex Pistols, the Clash and the Damned? Why don't you have them!"

A timid, brown-haired store clerk dressed in a Nirvana t-shirt and faded jeans stood up and spoke. "They are in the back of the store sir...if you'd just take a look."

"WHAT? BACK OF THE STORE?" The angry punk rocker kicked over a stand of CDs causing frightened citizens to flinch violently.

"These are the classics man! You should have them up-front!" He shouted, angrily kicking over another stand.

"Okay man, whatever, just take what you want." A red-haired female clerk shouted defiantly, standing beside the male clerk.

The punk rocker tilted his head back and laughed. "You kids don't seem to understand. I am not here to steal anything, I am here for a greater purpose! To uphold Anarchy in a society ridden with the weak and the corrupt."

Red and Brown hair turned as the clerks looked at each other, then back at the criminal with question written on their face.

He pulled his guitar forward. "I'm here to create the sound of chaos!"

His fingers moved to pluck the strings.

"The only thing you'll be creating is a warm spot in a jail cell, Punk Rocket" Robin's voice sounded out triumphantly.

The Titans and I were standing in the doorway with the sun reflecting off of us. They were all battle ready poised while I was just crouched down.

_Hmm...wonder what this guy can do..._

I was almost giddy. This guy looked like he was one of those bad guy people. Not like those wussy thugs we faced earlier. Like a real villain.

"Ah, the ambassadors of authority...welcome Titans." the punk rocker bowed swiftly. He straightened up and gripped his instrument. "Always gotta start the concert with a bang!" He shouted, strumming the guitar strongly.

A wide blast of sonic waves rushed towards us.

Raven threw down a black barrier, absorbing the blast.

Robin coiled his body as the rocker continued to pump energy into the blast. "Titans! Get that Guitar!" The Titans jumped into action, except for Robin because I was holding onto his cape.

"Uh...Robin?" I asked innocently.

Robin's eye twitched. "What Zeke?" He asked as I let go.

"...can I just beat 'em up?"

"Yeah...whatever." Robin said, jumping into battle with his fellow Titans.

I grinned to myself and slinked down, hugging the floor and disappearing from the battle.

Starfire meanwhile, whipped bolts of concentrated emerald energy towards the punk rocker.

The punk rocker's finger's danced across the strings. His sound waves rushed to meet the starbolts, freezing them in mid air before launching them straight back at the alien. He leapt back on top of the CD rack to anticipate the next attack.

As Starfire successfully dodged her own attack aerially, Robin hurled three discs towards the rocker, intent on dismantling his guitar but in the same fashion as with Starfire, the discs were hurled back at him. Raven's black shield protected Robin from his returned weapons.

"Come now, the mosh hasn't even started yet." The Punk Rocker grinned.

But his grinned dropped as he watched a Green Rhino flying towards him, via' Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Booya!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his arm victoriously.

"Cyborg look out!" Robin called out as Cyborg stopped his victorious pose. The Green Rhino slammed into him, sending the duo flying back into the walls.

.The criminal laughed. Robin, Raven and Starfire shot there attention towards the Punk.

"Heh, with my new guitar, I can warp the sound waves to any frequency I want, allowing me greater manipulation over the sound of chaos! Now Sing along! This is the chorus!" He lifted his arm up high to strike the chords and all the titans braced themselves.

But suddenly, his arm couldn't move.

He tried to pull it down, but failed again.

It was then he noticed something holding his arm.

He looked up and saw the three Titans smiling.

He then turned and saw me smiling...and holding his arm.

I was holding his wrist straight up into the air and wearing a cheesy grin.

"I believe...this is where you lose."

I palm struck him in the face sharply, causing him to jolt backwards. As he jolted back, I grabbed his guitar and yanked it off of him. I looked at the instrument then shrugged and tossed it over my shoulder.

"My...My guitar!" The Punk cried out, vainly reaching out towards it.

I grinned ferally then pounced on the punk, knocking him to the ground.

From the Titan's perspective, all one could see was the flying CDs, the sounds of fists slamming into a body, and strangled cries for help, then protest...then mercy.

Each Titans visibly winced at each strike.

"Excessive force! Excessive force!" The feeble punk rocker cried out.

The titans face faulted.

"Uh...should we tell him to stop?" Raven drawled out.

It was at that moment that I snapped my head up from my opponent and stood up, waving at the Titans.

"I think I beat him!" I called out cheerfully, flashing the peace sign at the Titans.

The Titan's collectively fell over.

* * *

"_**...and that's how the rest of the day went. Compared to the future...some of these people and things we fight are...not that difficult to be honest. I never knew Jump City had so many banks and crackpots bent on robbing it, though. What's really weird is that they all seem to decide to do it on the same day...and almost moments after each other...quiet weird."**_

I was currently sprawled out peacefully on the couch in the main room, a blanket and pillow neatly folded beside me courtesy of Starfire. I was looking out the windows at the cloudy night sky, disappointed because I would not get to see the stars again tonight.

"_**...What's also quiet weird was how it started to become a game. In fact, at the last bank-robbery, Robin and I had a contest to see who could knock out the most thugs. He beat me by a few. We didn't have the smoothness that my team and I had but...it fit enough. It was actually a treat to fight beside Robin and not against him like when he trained me."**_

I paused as I stretched out my limbs as far as I could.

"_**In fact, it was a treat to fight beside all the Titans. Cyborg's fighting style never really changed much but he defiantly lacks the finesse he has in the future. And I can't wait to see Starfire's warrior spirit truly emerge. Raven didn't really change much either...she is just a hell of a lot more powerful in the future...But...I'll tell you what..."**_

I smirked to myself and cracked my back carefully.

"_**Grandpa still has a long way to go...When he got conked by that bag of coins, I was surprised I was able to stop laughing long enough to dodge the bullets. Thank goodness for random powers I suppose..."**_

My neck popped once or twice.

"_**Ya know, to be honest, this day went by really fast...I wonder if that is because I was having so much fun or was just because I was kept so busy."**_

I sigh contentedly as I crack my wrists and knuckles.

"_**But I think I am man enough to admit that it scares me. Hell a lot of things scare me in this time period. I caught myself almost killing a few of the thugs because I put a little too much into my attacks. I am not used to holding back a bit of my power. I am used to killing. The whole not killing thing was almost stranger than killing."**_

I roll and stretch my shoulders long and slowly.

"_**Also, it's weird to see how many things are wasted. I passed several dumpsters that had MANY things in it we would have instantly taken in the future. I actually saw meat left on some bones. I almost wanted to go Siberian Tiger on the joint after I saw that. But then I remembered the whole 'not showing my powers thing as to not freak out my grandpa and family' thing so I didn't. And the fact that this time...is vastly different."**_

I lay down on the couch, sprawled out lazily.

"_**I'll admit it, I am really scared of what's going to happen now. Back in the future, I knew what to expect. And that was death. But here..."**_

I gaze solemnly at the ceiling, memorizing the subtle contours above.

"_**...I wish Rena was here..."**_

I sighed, turned onto my stomach and reached up to my ear.

"_**That's all for now...End Log 0004"**_

I pinched the earring and gazed at the couch cushion in front of me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

And morphed into a small lynx, curling up with myself to go to sleep.

* * *

Evidence lay strewn across a square table along with various gadgets that were in the process of being built. Birdarangs, explosive discs, bits of Bo-staves next to carefully laid out diagrams, building blueprints and maps carefully marked with various points of activities, red 'S' 's littered more than not. 

A yellow light dangled from above, casting it's glow down to the desk. Usually this glow was covering the front of Robin's body, but now it was privy to his cape.

Robin was currently leaning against his table, arms folded and eyes closed.

_Hmm..._Robin thought, staring at nothing particular in the floor. _What is this guy's angle. That Timensional Cop thing was obviously a lie. _

Robin's gloved hand found it's way to his chin.

_But he obviously has serious fighting prowess. In the same respect, he is holding back. He has powers, he is just not showing them._

He began rubbing his chin.

_It is possible he is from the future. Maybe he is doing us a favor by not telling or showing us his powers. _

There was a soft knock at his door he did not hear.

_And why did Raven act the way she did...does she know him?...Maybe I will have to have a talk with her._

"Robin..." A female voice broke Robin out of his thoughts. "It's me..."

"Come in Raven.." Robin replied coolly, standing off his table and moving towards the recently opened door and the person standing there.

"What's up Raven?"

"I want to discuss our newest...ally."

"Hmm...funny...I was actually thinking about him."

"Then maybe you have noticed what I have..." Raven trailed off.

Robin looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"...During our battles today...I noticed him many times, restraining himself."

"Do you mean his powers?"

"No..."

"What do you think it is then Raven?" Robin questioned.

"If you were to have given the order to use lethal force...He would not have been phased in the slightest..." Raven stated cryptically. "He has killed before and...I would bet he feels quiet comfortable in ending life...He has such a strong aura of extinguished life around him it was almost suffocating to me..."

Robin was silent as he absorbed the new information. After a moment though, he spoke.

"Tomorrow I had planned on interrogating him about his earlier lie about the time-cop thing. This just gives me more to go over. Thanks Raven." Robin turned to go back into his room.

"There is something else Robin..." Raven continued.

Robin gave her a sideways glance..

"His aura also...feels demonic...like mine..."

* * *

While the Titans discussed Zeke, the world continued to turn outside. 

Slowly, a brown robe pooled to the ground, crumpling on top of itself in a slow, almost sensual fall, caressing the legs of the robes wearer. Sliver around her souls with black clinging to her legs, outlining the subtle yet hard muscle up her legs, curving slightly over her knee and ending at silver band around her thighs. The silver took it's turn in hugging her legs, before disappearing under a black mini skirt only to reappear around her stomach in bands and went up and around her arms and chest, and stopped at her neck. Just below her neck, the silver material was draped down in a circle and held black material exactly like her skirt around her chest, keeping_ them_ from moving. Right above her breasts was a black jewel, cut like a diamond.

The girl's midnight hair swirled in the midnight sky and with midnight eyes, she gazed upon her midnight mission, unwavering even as the sky began to cry onto her light, Tamaranian skin...

Blackfire stood atop a build across, watching the guards patrol and slowly calculating her first move.

The rain poured slowly, almost timidly, onto the area, as if afraid of inciting the wrath of the woman

And she waited, face calm in cold contemplation.

Suddenly she smiled.

And purple energy filled her palm.

"Well Titans...guess this means I'm back."

* * *

The End of Chapter 5 


End file.
